Bajo el mismo techo
by Iukarey
Summary: por un accidente, Zim se queda en casa de los Membrana, aunque al principio cree que será una oportunidad para vengarse de Dib, conforme pasa el tiempo, descubre que el y el cabezon pueden ser mas que enemigos  contiene ZADR .
1. Chapter 1

**nuevo fic de invasor zim, espero que les guste, voy a incluir algo de ZADR que acabo de conocer y cada vez me gusta mas.**

**como siempre, aclaro, INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y A NICKELODEOM JUNTO CON TODOS SUS PERSONAJES.**

Era un día como muchos. Zim y Dib en la eskuela, en clase de la señorita Bitters. Dib tratando de convencer a sus compañeros que Zim era un alien, y Zim demostrando lo humano que era.

Eran principios de diciembre, el clima ya estaba cambiando, y Dib no dejó de hacer notorio que Zim no traía abrigo.

-Los humanos normales sentimos frío, él, en cambio, es un alien, acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas del espacio, por eso no tiene frío.-Dib estaba parado sobre su pupitre para que todos sus compañeros lo vieran, pensando que tal vez así le hicieran más caso.

-¡Mientes!- dijo Zim señalándolo con su dedo –Es una… enfermedad humana –

-¿qué clase de enfermedad es esa? – dijo Dib escéptico.

-Déjalo en paz, Dib, Zim está enfermo, ¿y eso qué? – dijo un niño sentado al lado de Dib.

-Yo una vez tuve fiebre y me daba mucho calor a pesar de estar haciendo frío, ¿Yo también soy extraterrestre? – preguntó una niña de nombre Zita.

Dib ya no dijo nada y la clase continuó con aparente normalidad.

Cerca de ahí, en los laboratorios Membrana, un grupo de científicos probaba varios químicos tratando de realizar una reacción en cadena de protones (o algo así), cuando algo salió mal, haciendo un estallido y luego una bola de energía acumulada salió disparada hacia el techo; lo atravesó y siguió avanzando hasta caer en una pequeña casita con gnomos afuera y un letrero que decía "yo amo la tierra", donde hizo explosión reduciendo a cenizas la extraña construcción.

El profesor Membrana fue avisado inmediatamente, y, acompañado de un numeroso grupo de personas se dirigió al lugar de los daños. Ya había una enorme cantidad de reporteros, entre ellos una mujer de peinado extravagante y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya, vaya, el mismo profesor Membrana – dijo la reportera maliciosa, luego se dirigió a la cámara – Soy Misty Charkoy, reportando desde el lugar del terrible accidente provocado por "Laboratorios Membrana", donde al parecer el patrimonio de una familia ha quedado reducido a cenizas, junto con los moradores de esta modesta casa, -

La reportera muestra el interior, donde se aprecia lo que queda de los robo-padres, ambos con una sonrisa en sus cabezas decapitadas, y sus cuerpos despidiendo descargas eléctricas.

-¡QUE BARBARIDAD! ES TODA UNA MASACRE – grita escandalizada la reportera, luego se regresa al profesor -¿Cómo piensa reparar el daño, profesor? ¿Ha pensado en la demanda? ¿Si esta dulce pareja tenía hijos que haya dejado huérfanos su laboratorio? Esas pobres criaturitas indefensas que vienen tranquilamente de la escuela para encontrarse con la tragedia que arruinará sus vidas. Nada podrá reparar el daño ocasionado aquí. ¿Qué dice de esto, profesor Membrana?-

El profesor no decía nada, y nadie apreciaba su rostro, pero sus puños estaban tensos.

Mientras tanto, un niño verde venía caminando de la eskuela, siendo perseguido por un chico cabezón con un peinado en forma de hoz y ojos color miel, quien no dejaba de decirle extraterrestre.

-¡Ya cállate, Dib-apestoso! ¡Nunca podrás detenerme, soy más inteligente que tú! – le gritaba histérico, Dib lo miraba malicioso.

-Te descubriré, Zim, y cuando realicen tu necropsia, estaré feliz de grabarla en video, me voy a reír… ¿qué está pasando allá? –

-¿Eh? – Zim se dio cuenta de lo que decía Dib, justo en el lugar donde debía estar su casa, había una gran multitud aglomerada sobre lo que parecía un cráter.-

-¡Ajá! –Dijo Dib victorioso – Tal vez ya descubrieron tus intenciones, la policía bombardeó tu base, y solo te están esperando para arrestarte y llevarte a los laboratorios del gobierno donde te practicarán dolorosas pruebas de… ¡Oye, no me dejes hablando! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Zim, regresa-

Dib se había quedado hablando solo, Zim corría hacia donde estaban todas las personas admirando el accidente

-¡MI CASA! ¡MI CASA! ¡MI CASA! – Gritaba Zim histérico -¡Han destruido la fortaleza de Zim! ¡Exijo saber quien es el responsable por este atropello! ¡QUIEN!-

Sin embargo, todos los presentes emitieron un "Ahhhhhh" de ternura al ver a Zim, algunas mujeres rompieron a llorar desconsoladas.

-¡Este pobre angelito! – Dijo Misty Charkoy -¡Esta pobre e inocente criaturita ha quedado desamparada! Y a menos de un mes para navidad, escúchenlo como llora devastado –

-¡Zim no está llorando, humana escandalosa!- gritó Zim furioso alzando su puño.

-Está en un proceso de negación, no acepta la realidad, pobre angelito – La mujer no prestaba atención a las protestas del alien, se escuchó otro "Aaaahhh" de ternura y se escucharon múltiples lamentos entre el público. Zim los miraba incrédulo. En eso, salió Gir con su disfraz de perrito verde.

-Gir, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Zim, el pequeño robot se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, está tan afectado que trata de obtener respuestas de su mascota – dijo una mujer.

En eso, el profesor Membrana se acercó a Zim.

-Pequeño niño extranjero – dijo con voz grave- Tengo que decirte algo, fue mi laboratorio quien destruyó tu casa y arruinó tu vida –

Se escucharon murmullos de admiración. Dib corrió victorioso.

-¡Ja!, Zim, no fui yo quien destruyó tus planes, pero fue mi padre, - luego se dirige a su padre - ¿Lo destruiste porque me crees que es un extraterrestre, papá? –

-Basta, hijo, tus comentarios sin sentido están fuera de lugar en este momento – luego se dirigió solemne a las cámaras: - Escuchen todos, quiero informar que yo me haré cargo de la educación y manutención de este pequeño, a mi lado nada le faltará, y cuando tenga la edad apropiada, le pagaré el daño construyéndole otra casa, de ahora en adelante este niño es mi responsabilidad y vivirá en mi casa como uno más de mis hijos.-

Muchos aplaudieron. Pero su hijo quedó pálido.

-¡Papá, no, Zim es mi enemigo, no puedes traer a vivir a Zim a nuestra casa! –

Muchos abuchearon el comentario de Dib.

-Hijo, tu comentario está fuera de lugar, no podemos dejar desamparado a este pobre niñito enfermo – dijo el profesor exagerando sus gestos.

-Pero, si está en la casa, puede matarme mientras duermo, o envenenar mi comida o… - Dib se detiene al notar la sonrisa maliciosa de Zim, pues al parecer le estaba dando ideas.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué será de mí, sin casa, ni padres? Lo único que me queda es mi pobre defectuoso robot, digo, perro – Zim esconde el rostro en el antebrazo.

-Lo ven, lo ven, dijo "robot", es un extraterrestre con un robot ayudante.- Dijo Dib señalando a Zim.

-¡Ya basta, Dib!- lo reprendió con severidad su padre – lo que debes hace es adelantarte a la casa para que limpies tu cuarto, quiero que desocupes la mitad de tu habitación, porque ahí voy a poner la cama nueva –

-¿qué cama nueva? –Preguntó Dib temiendo la respuesta.-

-La cama que compraré camino a casa y que será donde duerma nuestro huésped –dijo Membrana, pero Dib no se iba a quedar sin protestar.

-¡En mi cuarto! ¿Por qué tiene que dormir en mi cuarto? – dijo Dib furioso.

-Porque yo soy niña, genio – dijo Gaz, la niña gótica adoraba ver sufrir a su hermano.

Dib se fue a su casa viendo como su padre, su hermana, su peor enemigo y un numeroso grupo de personas iban con destino al centro comercial.

HORAS MAS TARDE, EN EL HOGAR DE LOS MEMBRANA…

Gaz, Gir y Zim miraban televisión en la sala muy entretenidos mirando una película.

-¿Porqué está llorando esa humana? – pregunta Zim.

-Porque sus hermanastras la maltratan por ser una intrusa en su casa, como tú lo eres aquí – Dijo Gaz sin mirarlo.-solo que a ti te defiende mi papá, y eso me da una gran idea para vengarme de Dib por beberse mi soda y borrar mi puntuación en mi GAME SLAVE 2, ¡Hasta que vas a ser útil para algo, Zim!

-Jejejeje,…no te entiendo – dijo Zim confundido.

Mientras en la segunda planta, en la recámara de Dib, se libraba una terrible batalla.

-¡Pero papá! –Protestaba Dib al borde de las lágrimas mientras su padre terminaba de colocar la cama que acababa de comprar en una esquina de su habitación - ¡No quiero dormir en la misma recámara que Zim! ¡Es mi enemigo! ¡Es malvado! –

-Hijo, debes dejar ya esa actitud, Zim es nuestro huésped, y se quedará aquí en tu habitación y tú te portarás hospitalario con él-

-No quiero, papá, no puedes obligarme – Dib se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su padre.

-Si no quieres dormir con Zim, dormirás en el ático –Ordenó su padre.

-Bien – dijo Dib tomando una almohada de su cama y una manta.

Pero cuando caminó hacia la puerta, su padre lo detuvo.

-Dib, regresa aquí, y pon tu almohada en tu cama, ahora –dijo con firmeza con las manos en la cintura.

-Pero tu dijiste…- Dib miró a su padre, era un buen padre, aunque algo descuidado, pero nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-Se lo que dije, Dib, ahora regresa eso a tu cama y ven aquí.-

El padre de Dib se sentó por un lado de la cama, Dib se acercó temeroso, y se sentó a un lado de su padre.

Mientras tanto, en la sala Gaz estaba convirtiendo a Zim en su cómplice en su venganza contra su hermano, no solo por la soda y el marcador de su video juego, sino por la travesura que Dib le había hecho a su muñeco Vampi y que le había confesado recientemente. Zim estaba más que encantado de ayudar a la niña Gótica, a pesar de que ésta fuera humana.

Varios minutos más tarde, el profesor Membrana bajó seguido de Dib, quien se frotaba los ojos. Al parecer había estado llorando. Pero ni Gaz ni Zim se apiadaron de él y continuaron tramando su venganza.

Dib se sentó en el sofá y tomó el control del televisor, dispuesto a ver su programa favorito: "Misterios Misteriosos", cuando Gaz le dio un codazo a Zim. Este la miró aturdido, pero recordó lo que planeaban hace unos momentos.

-¡Ay, Dib, déjame! – dijo lentamente con voz normal.

-¿Qué te deje de qué? – preguntó Dib levantando una ceja.

-¡Déjame en paz, yo no te hago nada! – repitió Zim, aunque con voz normal, pero tenía una sonrisa, solo que Gaz hizo un gesto de enfado y golpeó con fuerza a Zim tirándolo del sofá. Entonces Zim lanzó un grito más fuerte.

-¡Aaayyyy!- gritó al caer.

-¿qué sucede ahí? – preguntó el profesor Membrana desde la cocina.

-Gaz… -empezó a decir Dib, no muy seguro de acusar a su hermana.

-Dib le pegó a Zim y lo tiró al piso, le dijo cosas horribles, papá – dijo Gaz mirando maliciosa a su hermano.

-¡No es cierto! – trató de defenderse Dib.

-Zim, -el profesor se acercó al chico tirado en el suelo -¿qué sucedió, quien te golpeó? –

Zim comenzó a lagrimear tristemente y señaló a Dib mientras se sobaba el brazo, (irónicamente el que no estaba de lado de Dib)

-Me dijo que no era… bienvenido en su casa, que me regresara a la mía – dijo mirando de reojo a Gaz, tratando de recordar lo que la niña le había dicho que dijera –

-¡No es verdad, papá, está minti… ¡Ay! – Dib no pudo continuar porque su padre lo jaló con fuerza excesiva del brazo conduciéndolo a la cocina.-

-¡Tu no entiendes, Dib! – dijo el profesor Membrana. Condujo a Dib a la cocina y lo sentó en una silla mientras preparaba la cena. -¡Quiero que te quedes ahí donde pueda vigilarte! –

Dib se quedó furioso y cruzó los brazos mientras algunas lágrimas de impotencia caían sobre su rostro.

En la sala, Zim se había quedado algo serio. Se suponía que debía estar contento porque habían castigado a Dib, el cual era su enemigo, pero un curioso sentimiento lo invadía y no podía dejar de sentirse terrible por lo que había ocurrido. Pero Gaz sonreía de forma divertida. Era extraño ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la chiquilla gótica.

-Buen trabajo, ahora papá lo va a castigar. Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.- Dijo Gaz con malicia, pero Zim parecía preocupado.

-No lo sé, Gaz-aterradora – dijo Zim.

-No te estás echando para atrás, ¿cierto, Zim? Porque si lo haces me encargaré de que tu vida en esta casa sea un verdadero infierno de dolor – la niña alzó la mano amenazante. Zim retrocedió y se sentó en el sofá, lanzando miradas hacia la cocina.

Media hora después, los cuatro cenaban, Zim miraba su comida con algo de asco, pero buscaba disimularlo. Dib lo miraba esperando la oportunidad de delatarlo con su padre. Pero Zim aprovechó un descuido del profesor y le dio su comida a Gir por debajo de la mesa. El robot se la comió sin dejar rastro y le regresó el plato.

-¿Papá, viste eso? – señala Dib a Zim mientras el alien pone su plato sobre la mesa sin comida.

-Veo que te gustó el guisado, eh, Zim – dice el profesor tranquilamente.

-No se lo comió, se lo dio a su robot, ese extraño perro verde – Dice Dib con impotencia, Gaz y Zim voltean a la sala y le señalan al profesor que Gir estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

-Dib, termina de cenar en silencio, ya no molestes más a Zim, termina de cenar y ponte a lavar los trastes –

-Pero papá, ¿no puedo encender la lavadora automática? –suplica Dib, temiendo la respuesta.

-¡No! – dijo su padre alzando su puño, -los vas a lavar de manera tradicional durante un mes entero o hasta que aprendas a dejar en paz a nuestro huésped, Dib. Y no quiero oir más acerca de ese tema, porque tendré que castigarte de una forma más severa.-

Dib no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y continuó comiendo pensando que una cosa era ver a Zim en la escuela y sufrir castigos frecuentemente por sus maestros por su culpa. Pero ahora todo empeoraba si lo iba a ver las 24 horas y los castigos iban a provenir de su padre, aquel ser al que tanto quería. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran en su plato.

Zim lo miró y no sabía si reir por ver a su enemigo derrotado, o correr y confortarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Era un sentimiento diferente, y no sabía como comportarse ante él.

HE LLEGADO AL FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPI...


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, bien, ya voy a subir el siguiente capi de invasor Zim bajo el mismo techo, espero que les guste, en lo personal creo que me estoy saliendo algo de contexto, pero me declaro escritora compulsiva, no tengo una idea planeada, escribo lo que viene a mi mente, igual espero que les guste y me encanta leer sus reviews, todos son bien recibidos y muchas gracias por los consejos.**

**como siempre, aclaro, INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y A NICKELODEOM JUNTO CON TODOS SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Dib finalmente se fue a acostar, después del extenuante castigo impuesto por su padre, ya que después de lavar los trastes, tuvo que limpiar la cocina, sacar la basura y lavar el baño, todo antes de irse a dormir. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, totalmente agotado, lo primero que vio fue a Zim con su lap-top. Dib corrió hacia él.

-¡Deja eso, maldito alien, es mió!- dijo arrebatándole la computadora, pero Zim sonrió.

-Está bien, ya tengo lo que quería – dijo y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Regresa! – Dib corrió a la ventana para detener a Zim. Pero este forcejeó. Dib quería quitarle "eso" que según Zim había sacado de su computadora. Zim traía en su bolsillo un pequeño Chip, y Dib pensó que ahí había guardado algún archivo el alien. No sabía qué era lo que contenía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-¡suéltame, Dib, apestoso humano! – Zim forcejeaba en la ventana, mientras Dib lo jalaba hacia adentro.

-¡Dame lo que me quitaste! – Decía Dib.

-¡Qué sucede aquí! – En ese momento entró el profesor Membrana y vio la escena. Zim nunca había sido muy brillante, pero curiosamente su cerebro concibió una idea.

-¡Ay, no, Dib, no me eches a la calle! – gritó fingiendo que Dib lo empujaba por la ventana, no que lo jalaba a la habitación como hacia –no tengo a donde ir, mi pobre casa se destruyó con mis pobres y muertos padres dentro-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? tú querías salir, Zim. Yo te…- Empezó a decir Dib, pero no pudo terminar, su padre lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza excesiva.

-¡Ya me cansé, Dib! Por lo visto tu y yo debemos tener de nuevo nuestra plática sobre hospitalidad – El profesor soltó el brazo y comenzó a jalar a Dib por el cuello de la camisa. El chico intentó zafarse.

-¡No, papá, espera! Yo no le hice nada, Zim quería salirse, yo lo estaba evitando, Papá, créeme, es en serio,… por favor, papá, suéltame.-

Pero el profesor ignoró las súplicas de su hijo y condujo a Dib a su propio cuarto al final del pasillo. Dib intentó evitar entrar en la recámara de su padre y se agarró con fuerza del marco de la puerta, pero su padre era más fuerte y lo metió a la fuerza y cerró la puerta.

Zim se quedó unos momentos sentado en la cama. El irken estaba algo preocupado por Dib. No podía evitar sentirse algo mal por lo sucedido.

Casi una hora más tarde, Dib regresó a su cuarto frotándose los ojos. Parecía que estuvo llorando de nuevo. Pero Zim no estaba ahí. Dib le restó importancia y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

El profesor bajó mientras hablaba por el aparato que tenía en el brazo. En ese momento, Zim estaba escondido tras unos arbustos buscando a Gir.

-Gir, ¿Dónde estás? ¿GIR? – Zim hablaba por su comunicador sin obtener respuesta de su robot ayudante.

-Pequeño niño extranjero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? – el profesor descubrió a Zim, el cual dio un salto de sorpresa.

-Eh, yo…- En ese momento, apareció Gir con una bolsa de tacos, Zim le hizo señas y Gir guardó la bolsa en su cabeza. El profesor volteó cuando Gir ya no tenía nada en las manos.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿buscabas a tu mascota?- preguntó el profesor, Zim asintió sonriendo. –bueno, ya es muy tarde, debes estar en la cama, tu perrito puede dormir en el patio, ahí hay una casa para perros, pertenecía a un perro que tuvieron Dib y Gaz hace algún tiempo, estoy seguro de que tu extraño cachorro verde estará feliz ahí -

El profesor tomó de la mano a Zim y lo condujo hasta la habitación de Dib, el cual en esos momentos los escuchó entrar y fingió estar dormido. Segundos después, escucharon ruidos detrás de la ventana.

-Vaya, el señor Gilmore es rápido. Le acabo de pedir que venga a poner una reja en la ventana para que Dib no intente arrojarte otra vez – Dijo el profesor, Zim miró con horror como colocaban esa reja que impediría que escapara por la ventana. Dib escuchaba todo bajo las mantas.

-Bien, ahora debo volver a mi laboratorio, debemos seguir trabajando a pesar del accidente, tenemos un retraso enorme, volveré tarde, si Dib te molesta de nuevo durante la noche, llama a mi celular, este es el número.- Al decir esto, le entregó el número a Zim, Dib no pudo evitar sollozar ante eso –ahora pórtense bien.

Al decir esto, salió despacio de la habitación de Dib, pero al pasar cerca de su hijo, le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Dib ni siquiera se movió al sentir la mano de su padre.

Zim forzó una sonrisa cuando el profesor salió. En ese momento, Dib se levantó, tenía una cámara en la mano.

-¿Qué haces, Dib-tonto? – preguntó Zim.

-Voy a tomarte cuando te quites tu disfraz para dormir, no creo que duermas con la peluca y los lentes puestos, ¿o sí, Zim?- Dib se sentó en su cama mirando a Zim. Zim se sentó en la suya sin dejar de ver a Dib.

-De acuerdo, pero veremos quien aguanta más tiempo despierto, humano. Tu inútil cuerpo necesitará dormir pronto, y el sueño te vencerá, y entonces Zim habrá vencido.-

-puedo permanecer despierto mucho más tiempo del que crees, alien – dijo Dib amenazante.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo Zim dispuesto a no dejarse vencer.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama mirándose fijamente, pero como bien dijo Zim, el cuerpo de Dib necesitaba dormir pronto, además por haber llorado, sus ojos estaban cansados y tenía los párpados pesados. Poco a poco fue parpadeando cada vez más y se le dificultaba mantener la cabeza erguida. Zim lo notó y estaba por decir uno de sus clásicos "Victoria para Zim", cuando notó que Dib caía dormido. No entendía porqué no podía aprovecharse de la situación si en otras ocasiones ya había aprovechado las debilidades de Dib, pero se veía pacífico, tan frágil, que lo único que hizo fue acercarse para recostarlo bien y cubrirlo.

-Así está mejor, humano, tu frágil cuerpo puede enfermarse y morir, y solo puedes morir cuando el gran Zim te haga pedazos.- Dijo antes de regresar a su cama, mirando fijamente a Dib.

Zim se quedó unos momentos en su cama, viendo dormir a Dib, pero cuando eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta despacio. Pasó por el pasillo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Salió de la casa y encontró a GIR afuera. Gir lo vio y corrió a donde estaba Zim.

-Gir, tenemos que ir a la base ahora, antes de que los tontos humanos empiecen a investigar –

Zim había visto cuerpos de rescate alrededor de su casa, se preguntó cuanto tardarían en darse cuenta de que los supuestos cadáveres de sus robo-padres no eran humanos. Debía arreglar todo antes de que se saliera de control y su misión se viera comprometida, estaba inmerso en esos pensamientos cuando llegó a su casa y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Miren, como podemos ver, el pequeño niño víctima de los laboratorios Membrana, ha llegado al lugar de la tragedia buscando una solución a su sufrimiento! – La reportera estaba todavía ahí, acompañada de algunos policías, bomberos y rescatistas que continuaban laborando en esa parte de la ciudad.

-¡Qué hacen aquí, malditos humanos, dejen mi casa en paz! –gritó Zim furioso.

Luego, Misty Charkoy se dirigió a los policías con tono sarcástico.

-El profesor Membrana es conocido por ser un irresponsable con sus propios hijos, la prueba viviente es el loco niño ese llamado Dib, el cual siempre se está metiendo en problemas con la policía, el FBI y no se cuantas instituciones más, siempre diciendo que hay extraterrestres, fantasmas, y cosas así, todo por llamar la atención de su padre, el cual lo ignora por completo. ¿Cómo esperan que se haga cargo de esta inocente y hermosa…-la reportera mira bien a Zim y hace una mueca – de esta inocente criatura si no es capaz de hacerse cargo de sus propios hijos?-

Mientras tanto, en los laboratorios Membrana alguien le informó al profesor de lo que ocurría, y luego de que sus abogados comenzaron a convencerlo de que acudiera al lugar de los hechos, pues empezarían a llover demandas en su contra, el profesor decide ir a buscar a Zim.

-Profesor, creo que lo mejor es que no venga… en un par de días – dijo un hombre de traje hablando con el profesor algo temeroso – el laboratorio está bajo investigación y al parecer usted también está siendo investigado, si sucede algo se lo haremos saber, podemos dar un giro y hacer que usted esté en su casa y la pantalla flotante esté aquí, pienso que sería lo mejor, al menos, por un tiempo.-

El profesor tuvo que admitir que su abogado tenía razón, sería un cambio realmente bueno, no había tenido oportunidad de convivir con sus hijos.

El profesor se dirigió a donde estaban las ruinas de la casa de Zim. Al llegar ahí, la reportera inmediatamente lo abordó fieramente.

-Oh, profesor Membrana –dijo sensualmente - ¿está seguro de que puede hacerse cargo de este pequeño, cuando muchas personas opinan que sus propios hijos deberían ser entregados a servicios sociales debido a lo descuidado que es con ellos?-

-¡Como se atreve! – El profesor apretó su puño furioso, -Yo me preocupo por mis hijos y voy a cuidar de este pequeño niño extranjero como si fuera uno más. Buenas noches.-

Al decir eso, levantó a Zim en sus brazos y lo llevó a casa, ante las protestas del alien.

Al llegar a casa, el profesor dejó a Zim en la recámara de Dib, depositándolo suavemente en su cama.

-Ahora, pequeño, debes dormirte y dejar de salir en la madrugada, de lo contrario me obligarás a castigarte- el profesor hablaba amablemente, pero parecía decidido. Zim lo miró y solo asintió hasta que notó que el profesor lo estaba amenazando.

-sucio humano, ¿Te atreves a amenazar a Zim? – pero el profesor no lo escuchó, ya se había marchado, Zim se quedó sentado en la cama mirando hacia la puerta. Le agradaba formar parte de una familia, y le agradaba que esa fuera la familia de Dib. Pero al decir esto se abofeteó el mismo por pensar en esas tonterías.

A la mañana siguiente, Dib se levantó asustado, recordando a su "compañero de cuarto", el cual no estaba en la cama. Se vistió apresuradamente y bajó a la cocina donde estaban Gaz, Zim y su padre… un momento… ¡SU PAPÁ!-

-¿Papá, que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu laboratorio trabajando – Dib estaba sorprendido y feliz, no veía a su padre a lo más de una noche a la semana y cenaba con ellos una vez al mes si no es que más.

-Eh, bueno, hay algunos problemas legales en el laboratorio, y estamos bajo investigación judicial, así que por disposición de las autoridades el laboratorio está clausurado, al menos por un tiempo. El grupo de abogados ha insistido en que no debemos presentarnos en un par de días, al menos mientras ellos encuentran una solución, así que pasaré más tiempo con ustedes –

Dib no supo interpretar si su padre estaba feliz o afligido por esa situación, por un lado no podía ir a trabajar, pero por otro lado pasaría más tiempo con su familia, Dib lo abrazó.

-Eso es bueno, que papá esté en casa, así dejarás en paz al pobre huérfano desamparado infeliz de Zim – dijo Gaz, Zim la miró entre confundido y molesto.

-Eh, si, gracias por eso, Gaz – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Dib miró molesto al alien sentado en la mesa como nada. Pensó que ahora que tenía oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su padre, ese extraterrestre lo iba a echar todo a perder.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has marchado todavía? – dijo Dib señalando a Zim desafiante.

-¡No tiene casa! ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? – Gaz sonreía de forma maléfica. – Papá, Dib está molestando a Zim de nuevo – dijo la chiquilla para llamar la atención de su padre.

-¿Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo, Dib? – dijo su padre acercándose con la sartén todavía en la mano. Dib miró con odio a Zim y bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Zim también lo miró muy serio.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, el profesor estaba leyendo el diario, en la primera plana hablaban del incidente de la casa de Zim y decían que la seguridad de la ciudad estaba en riesgo debido al laboratorio Membrana. Zim aprovechó que el profesor no lo veía y le dio sus huevos con tocino a Gir, que esperaba impaciente bajo la mesa. Dib lo notó y por un segundo intentó acusarlo, pero estaba convencido de que solo se metería en más problemas, así que se quedó en silencio resignado.

Llegó la hora de irse a la escuela, y como era de esperarse, Zim se fue con Dib y Gaz. Pero no bien habían avanzado un par de calles, Dib se puso frente a Zim.

-Zim, no se que estés planeando, pero ya me tienes harto, no voy a permitir que sigas interponiéndote entre mi padre y yo, no tampoco que me sigas metiendo en problemas con mi padre, nunca lo veo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar con él se la lleva regañándome y castigándome por tu culpa, así que mejor ya lárgate de mi casa – Dib no se dio cuenta de cuando agarró a Zim por el cuello de la camisa, curiosamente el invasor no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse, estaba confundido, pero en ese momento se escuchó un "clic".

-Sonrían – dijo Gaz pícaramente mientras tomaba una foto con su celular a Dib sujetando a Zim, - bien, son muy fotogénicos, además pueden ver el video que tomé –

Gaz les mostró un video tomado también con su celular, donde solo se apreciaba a Dib sujetando a Zim y diciéndole "lárgate de mi casa".

-creo que a papá le interesaría mucho ver este video, ¿No crees, Zim? – Gaz hablaba maliciosamente, Zim la miró temeroso y luego vio a Dib, que estaba temblando de rabia.

-Eh, no lo se, tal vez…- comenzó a decir el alien, pero la niña gótica se acercó amenazante.

-No se te ocurra traicionarme, bolsa de baba extraterrestre, o haré de tu vida un infierno de pesadillas sin salvación.-

Zim lanzó un grito y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Dib lo miró confundido. Todo ese tiempo había sido idea de Gaz el estar molestándolo. Zim era una víctima de las maldades de Gaz.

Durante la escuela, todos los niños se acercaban a Zim para preguntarle como estaba, como se sentía por su casa destruída y si Dib lo había molestado en su casa, que si no pensaba demandar a la familia de Dib, o tomar venganza, haciéndoles algo malvado como dinamitar su casa para que sintieran lo mismo. Dib se sentó en silencio en su lugar, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros. Al parecer se corría el rumor de que los laboratorios Membrana eran un peligro para la comunidad, que su padre estaba tan loco como Dib, y que merecían estar en la cárcel o algo así.

Al fin llegó la hora de la salida, y Dib caminaba delante de Zim, mientras que Gaz se había ido al centro comercial para comprar un nuevo video juego. Dib iba todavía muy pensativo por lo ocurrido en la escuela, cuando un grupo de adolescentes le cerró el paso.

Eran un grupo de chicos de secundaria, aunque estaban algo grandes, tal vez eran del equipo de futbol americano, pero los tres se pararon frente a Dib. Uno de ellos; que parecía ser el líder, le dio un empujón al chico haciéndolo caer.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Déjame en paz o si no…- Dib no pudo terminar su frase, el bravucón se acercó amenazante.

-¿O si no, qué, renacuajo? – todos se rieron de la gracia - ¿Tu demente padre hará volar nuestra casa como la del chico raro al que molestas? Eres tan gallina que tu padre tiene que pelear tus batallas por ti, "cuatro ojos" Pero nosotros no te tenemos miedo…- El chico volvió a empujar a Dib, el cual se acababa de levantar y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Las cosas no ocurrieron así – Dib estaba asustado, eran tres chicos que eran el triple de su masa corporal cada uno de ellos.

Zim se había quedado unos pasos atrás. No conocía a esos chicos, y obviamente no lo defendían a él. Miró a Dib desvalido en el suelo y un sentimiento curioso se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a los cuatro chicos con rapidez. Cuando el líder de la banda le iba a dar un golpe a Dib en la cara, Zim lo detuvo con su mano abierta, el chico se asombró de lo enclenque que parecía Zim, pero obviamente tenía demasiada fuerza.

-Dejen al Dib-larva en paz, humanos grotescos – Zim miraba con fiereza a los tres chicos – si alguien puede golpearlo y hacerlo sufrir ese soy yo, únicamente yo.-

-Oye, "rana parlante" – los otros dos chicos rieron del "chiste" de su líder - ¿quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? Si quiero golpear a este inútil lo haré con o sin tu permiso.-

El chico lanzó el primer golpe, pero Zim estaba entrenado, y lo esquivó, además ya había peleado con oponentes más diestros que un jovencito de secundaria, así que esquivó el golpe, sacó las extremidades de su pak elevándose ligeramente para estar a la altura del rostro del chico donde le dio un par de patadas. El bravucón intentó defenderse lanzando otro golpe, pero las patas de Zim lo hicieron esquivarlo poniéndose atrás del oponente, donde volvió a golpearlo en el trasero hasta tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Guau! Esa mochila es increíble – dijo uno de los chicos, -creo que voy a pedir una para navidad-

-si acaso llegas a navidad, sucio cerdo-humano – dijo Zim amenazante. Los chicos salieron corriendo dejando solos a Zim y a Dib.

Pero lejos de agradecer, Dib se puso enfrente de Zim muy molesto.

-Escucha, maldito alienígena, ¿Quién te crees para defenderme? Ni creas que te vas a ganar mi amistad por esto – Dib tenía lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos color miel, Zim lo miró entre enfadado y triste.

-Yo no quiero tu amistad, sucio-humano, solo… solo… ¡nah! No se porqué te defendí, pero no volverá a suceder, -

Al decir esto, Zim caminó rumbo a su base, donde todavía había muchas personas haciendo trabajos de retiro de escombros. El irken estaba preocupado, si descubrían que era extraterrestre, probablemente estaría en problemas. Decidió que esa noche haría otro intento para entrar a las ruinas de su base e intentar cubrir sus huellas.

Dib llegó poco antes que Zim. El profesor estaba en casa. Dib se sentó y tomó el control del televisor, pero su padre se lo quitó.

-Lo siento, hijo, recuerda que estás castigado, sube a lavar los baños y luego vas a la cocina a estudiar – fue lo que dijo tranquilamente. Dib intentó protestar.

-Pero papá, el programa…- pero su padre le señaló con su mano el piso de arriba y Dib tuvo que obedecer.

-Zim,… eh, tu puedes ver televisión si quieres – dijo el profesor, mientras Dib miraba a Zim con rencor profundo. El alien no dijo nada y subió lentamente siguiendo a Dib.

En el segundo piso, Dib tenía el cepillo y el limpiador. En eso, llegó Zim.

-Oye, humano, si quieres, Gir puede hacer eso – dijo sin mirar a Dib.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no necesito de tu ayuda? – Dib hablaba con rencor.-Primero en la calle, ahora esto, mi padre nunca está en casa y ahora que está solo se la lleva castigándome, me duele pensar que desearía que estuviera en su laboratorio todo el día como siempre, y todo por tu culpa. Ahora, ¡lárgate, Zim! –

-Oye, humano- dijo Zim acercándose a Dib – si me ayudas a ir a mi base esta noche, te prometo que te desharás de mí pronto, solo quiero ir a mi base y tratar de establecerme en otro lado y no causarte más problemas ni que tu y tu familia me los causen a mí, pero necesitaré tu ayuda. ¿Qué dices, hacemos un trato? – Zim se acerca a Dib y le extiende su mano, Dib duda un poco.

-¿En serio nos dejarás en paz? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo –dijo Zim entornando la mirada.

-De acuerdo – al decir esto, Dib estrechó la mano de Zim.

-¡Niños, bajen a cenar! – gritó el profesor desde abajo.

Los dos bajaron juntos, Gaz los miró y pensó que su plan de divertirse con su hermano se iba a echar a perder y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de fastidiar a Dib.

-"si esos dos traman algo, me las van a pagar juntos"- murmuró la pequeña para sí misma.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

**hola, bien, ya voy a subir el siguiente capi de invasor Zim bajo el mismo techo, espero que les guste, en lo personal creo que me estoy saliendo algo de contexto, pero me declaro escritora compulsiva, no tengo una idea planeada, escribo lo que viene a mi mente, igual espero que les guste y me encanta leer sus reviews, todos son bien recibidos y muchas gracias por los consejos.**

**este capi se lo dedico a SILVERFOX ELLA ME DIO LA IDEA DE LA PELEA.**

**como siempre, aclaro, INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y A NICKELODEOM JUNTO CON TODOS SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

Era algo tarde cuando el profesor recibió una llamada, Zim y Dib estaban en la cocina haciendo su tarea cuando el profesor se acercó a ellos.

-Niños, mi abogado, el señor Lars quiere verme ahora, por favor, no salgan de la casa y pórtense bien. No quiero problemas durante mi ausencia. –

-De acuerdo, papá – dijo Dib sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

-Esta bien, profesor – dijo Zim forzando una sonrisa.

El profesor los miró un segundo y luego salió.

-Es nuestra oportunidad para ir a tu base, Zim – dijo Dib cerrando el cuaderno – ahora que mi papá no está saldremos de la casa y regresaré antes de que mi papá lo note.-

-Está bien, humano, yo tomaré mis cosas antes de que los tontos humanos se den cuenta de algo y me mudaré a otro sitio – Zim dijo esto y se quedó algo serio. ¿Realmente quería irse?

-¿Te vas a ir muy lejos? – preguntó Dib, no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Porqué te interesa? Dejaré de molestarte y tu dejarás de molestarme.- Zim miró a Dib levantando una ceja (o más bien abriendo un ojo más que otro ò**.**O)

-supongo que… te extrañaría… No es que me importe, ni nada de eso, es que… uno se acostumbra, y, bueno… contigo puedo…es decir, ¿a qué otro alien voy a tratar de desenmascarar? - Dib parecía nervioso, se había sonrojado y Zim lo miró incrédulo.

-Yo también te extrañaría, digo, es que eres el único humano con el que puedo pelear y no permanecer tan inactivo y… bueno, no se, como dices, uno se acostumbra a ciertas cosas – Zim hablaba mirando el techo algo sonrojado también.

Gaz escuchaba todo de cerca y los miró exasperada.

-Me dan náuseas, par de bobos –

Dib se fue a su habitación a buscar algunas cosas, y Zim salió a buscar a Gir. Cuando los vio, Gaz se dirigió al cuarto de Dib.

-Vaya, así que Zim tenía razón – dijo Gaz dirigiéndose a su hermano, el cual se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó llegar.

-¿De qué hablas, Gaz? – preguntó Dib.

-Zim dijo que le sería fácil engañarte para vengarse de lo que le hizo papá, dijo que te llevaría a su base y que eras tan tonto que lo ibas a ayudar a salir, y que una vez dentro de su base, iba a hacer experimentos contigo, y que sería fácil convencerte de que quiere ser tu amigo, porque eres tan patético y predecible, dijo que se iba a reír de ti por ser un tonto crédulo. No puedo creer que tuviera razón y cayeras en su trampa, si que eres tonto, hermano.-

Dib se quedó mudo ante la declaración de su hermana, así que Zim se estaba burlando de él, pero no lo iba a permitir, ese idiota de Zim iba a saber quien era Dib Membrana.

Gaz sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano y se dirigió al jardín donde estaba Zim buscando a Gir, el SIR se había ido a comprar no se qué chuchería, y Gaz aprovechó para hablar con Zim.

-¿Así que caíste tan fácilmente en la trampa de mi hermano, Zim? – dijo Gaz acercándose al alien, quien miró a la niña impresionado.

-¿De qué hablas, humana? – preguntó Zim.

-Mi hermano dijo que le tenías miedo, que por eso querías irte de aquí, dijo que te convencería de llevarte a tu base, con el pretexto de ayudarte a llegar, pero una vez ahí, le demostraría a los policías, rescatistas y periodistas que eres un alien, y que te llevarían a laboratorios del gobierno, y que lo haría fácilmente porque dijo que eras muy estúpido y te convencería de que quería ser tu amigo y ayudarte a salir de aquí, ¡Qué tonto eres, Zim, de verdad! - Gaz se alejó de ahí discretamente, sonriendo por dentro. Zim estaba enardecido. Así que todo era un plan del humano cabezón, así que le iba a dar una lección para que no se burlara de Zim.

Mientras tanto, en una oficina del centro de la ciudad, el profesor Membrana hablaba con su abogado, el señor Lars. Éste le informaba que recibiría una visita del departamento de "servicios sociales" para corroborar que Zim estaba a salvo en su casa, y que estaba dentro de un ambiente seguro y familiar. El profesor agradeció la información y se dirigió a su casa pensando. Dib parecía estarse comportando finalmente, después de haberle regañado y castigado duramente. No tenía nada que temer, el ambiente de su familia era totalmente adecuado para un niño, si no claro que se preocuparía, pues si no era óptimo para Zim, su hijo adoptivo, tampoco lo era para sus dos hijos reales. No tenía de qué preocuparse,… ¿o sí? Un extraño presentimiento le dijo que mejor se diera prisa en llegar a su casa.

Mientras, en la casa de los Membrana.

Dib bajaba lentamente la escalera, encontrando a Zim en la sala.

-¿Estás listo, Zim? –dijo tranquilamente Dib bajando la escalera pero mirando con malicia a Zim.

-Si, humano, estoy listo – Zim miró suspicaz a Dib.

-¿vamos ya a tu base, Zim? – Dib miraba a Zim temblando.

-si, es allá a donde quieres ir, ¿o no? – Zim también temblaba.

-¡Ajá!- gritó de pronto Dib, -¡Te descubrí, Zim! Querías llevarme a tu base y encerrarme en tu laboratorio, pero serás tu quien pasará el resto de tus días en un laboratorio, porque le diré a todos los policías que eres un alien, y que revisen tu casa para que lo vean. Estás perdido, Zim.-

-Ese era tu plan desde un principio, sucio humano, delatar a Zim, pero no te será tan fácil, no me podrás delatar porque te voy a dar una lección – Zim también estaba furioso, y tomó un jarrón de una mesa y lo lanzó a donde estaba Dib. Este lo esquivó y el jarrón se rompió en pedazos.

Con una magistral pirueta, Dib llegó a la cocina, tomó una jarra con agua y se la lanzó con fuerza a Zim. Éste la esquivó y pegó de lleno en la pantalla de televisión, provocando que hiciera corto circuito y cayera al suelo.

-¡Mala puntería, humano apestoso!- dijo Zim lanzando la mesita donde estaba el jarrón, la cual se estrelló en la pared.

-La tuya es peor, Zim – dijo Dib viendo la mesa convertida en astillas.

-¡MIENTES! –gritó Zim mientras ladeaba el sillón para usarlo de trinchera. Dib corrió y se escondió detrás del librero, donde tomó un par de libros y los lanzó a su adversario. Zim tomó uno de los libros y lo regresó a Dib. No le dio al chico de lentes pero golpeó la lámpara del techo, haciéndola caer.

Dib sin querer empujó el librero hacia delante, provocando que se cayera casi encima del sillón donde estaba escondido Zim, haciendo que algunos porta retratos que estaban arriba lo golpearan. Zim se quejó y lanzó los porta retratos hacia Dib, que corría para encontrar refugio en otro lado, pero no atinó a darle y algunos porta retratos salieron por la ventana rompiendo el cristal. Luego tomó una lámpara de mesa que tenía la figura del profesor y se la lanzó a Dib, el cual la esquivó, pero la lámpara rompió un espejo grande que había en el recibidor. Dib corrió hacia la cocina y Zim lo siguió, Dib encontró la escoba y Zim el trapeador, y ambos se pusieron a pelear con los mangos de éstos como si fueran espadas, hasta que los partieron por la mitad, rompiendo varias cosas más durante la pelea. Finalmente se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, rodando por el piso y tumbando y quebrando lo poco que quedaba de pie en la sala y el recibidor de la casa.

Gaz observada todo muy entretenida en un rincón.

-Mi programa favorito – dijo con malicia – "pelea de tontos".

En ese momento, el profesor abrió la puerta. Venía algo distraído, así que no notó la ventana rota y los porta retratos tirados afuera. Pero al entrar se quedó mudo al ver la estancia completamente destrozada: los sillones volteados y con la tapicería rota, las lámparas del techo sin candelabros y echando chispas, igual que el televisor, ninguna mesa de pie, y la mayoría totalmente destrozada, los cortos circuitos habían provocado un par de incendios pequeños en los tapetes, y en medio de todo ese caos, Zim y Dib enfrascados en una pelea, donde ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a ceder.

El profesor se enfureció tanto que comenzó a darle un "tic" en el ojo y su cara se puso completamente roja.

-¡Pero… que demonios… sucede aquí…!- dijo con mucha dificultad el profesor viendo el desastre. Zim y Dib detuvieron su pelea asustados y se señalaron uno al otro acusatoriamente.

-Él empezó – dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

El profesor se acercó a Dib y lo tomó por la oreja. Luego se dirigió a Zim.

-¿Y tu oreja? – preguntó el profesor.

-No tengo.- dijo el alien encogiéndose de hombros.

-No importa – dijo el profesor jalando la piel que cubría el lugar donde debía estar la oreja de Zim, haciéndolo gritar igual que a Dib mientras los conducía a los dos a la cocina.

Horas más tarde:

Zim y Dib estaban de pie cada uno en un rincón de la cocina, muy callados, el padre de Dib les había ordenado quedarse ahí hasta que decidiera otra cosa, y en palabras del profesor, más les valía quedarse ahí muy quietos, si no querían tener problemas más serios.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, había varias personas tratando de reparar todos los desarreglos ocasionados por los chicos. El profesor tuvo que llamar varias personas para que le ayudaran y la casa quedara impecable para la visita que tendría la mañana siguiente.

-Sucio humano traidor, por tu culpa estoy castigado como tú, pero no se va a quedar así, ¡Zim tendrá su venganza! – Zim estaba al borde de un colapso por la ira, alzó sus manos furioso.

-Dije "en silencio", Zim – dijo el profesor desde el otro lado, supervisando la limpieza y restauración de la casa.

-¿Mi culpa? – Protestó Dib en voz baja - fuiste tu quien me iba a traicionar al llegar a tu base, me ibas a llevar a tu laboratorio para hacerme experimentos, maldito alien traidor –

-¡Dib, dije que no quiero escuchar ni "pío" de ustedes dos! – repitió el profesor. Ahora fue Dib quien se quedó callado.

-¡Mientes, Mientes! – Zim hablaba casi en un susurro, pero Dib lo escuchó perfectamente. – tu propia hermana te delató y me dijo tus sucias intenciones, ella me puso sobre aviso y así pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente tenías planeado.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Contigo? – Dib lo miraba incrédulo – mi hermana Gaz fue la que me dijo lo que tu tramabas y gracias a ella yo pude… - Dib se quedó callado de repente, Zim lo miró y los cerebros de ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¡GAZ! – dijeron el alien y el humano al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy castigado por su culpa y ella está tan feliz en su cuarto, esa pequeña "rata" me las va a pagar – luego bajó la vista – A quien engaño, no puedo hacerle nada sin temor a que tome venganza.-

-Si, esa pequeña humana es demasiado lista, ¡Mira que engañar al asombroso Zim! – Zim volvió a alzar la voz.

-Si siguen hablando voy a ir para allá y vamos a tener más problemas – dijo el profesor una vez más desde la estancia.

-No se necesita ser tan listo para engañarte, alien bobo – dijo Dib mirando de reojo a Zim.

-¿A quien le dices bobo, humano cabezón? – Zim se volteó completamente alzando los puños, Dib volteó también.

-Disculpa… ¿ves otro alien por aquí? Creo que es obvio que me refiero a ti, - Dib levantó los puños también.

-Insolente, voy a… - pero Zim no pudo continuar porque el profesor entró en la estancia.

-¿Qué parte de "se van a quedar en silencio viendo a la pared" es la que no entendieron? – el profesor se puso las manos en la cintura y los miró amenazante. Los chicos volvieron a ponerse en la posición que estaban. Entonces el profesor salió.

-todo fue culpa de tu hermana, Dib-apestoso, gracias a ella no podré ir a mi base – dijo Zim en un susurro.

-Si, todo fue su plan desde un principio, ¿cierto? – Dib miró a Zim. El alien bajó la mirada un poco, parecía apenado.

-Si, ella fue la que dijo que le dijera a tu papá que me molestabas para hacer que te castigaran, fue todo idea de ella –

-Pero tu le seguiste el juego, nunca veo a mi papá y cuando al fin puedo pasar algún tiempo con él, es solo para que me esté regañando – Dib tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Zim se sonrojó algo apenado.

-No puedes negar que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi posición, humano – Zim no sabía que decir, no quería pedir disculpas a Dib, pero se sentía realmente mal por lo sucedido.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¿Van a seguir hablando? – el profesor les gritó una vez más, y algo en su voz les hizo decidir que mejor dejarían su conversación para otra ocasión.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando el profesor entró nuevamente a la cocina, donde estaban exhaustos Dib y Zim (en realidad, más Dib que Zim).

-Bien, espero que por esta noche hallan aprendido la lección. Mañana hablaremos de su castigo adicional, por ahora, mejor váyanse a dormir. – dijo el profesor a ambos chicos

-Está bien, papá, buenas noches – dijo Dib comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba.

-Eh, buenas noches, profesor – dijo Zim más que nada imitando a Dib.

-Suban en silencio y acuéstense a dormir, ya no quiero pleitos, porque si me obligan a subir, lo van a lamentar – dijo severamente.

Dib entró a su cuarto y se puso su pijama. Zim se puso un pijama que le había entregado el profesor. En realidad el profesor le había comprado algo de ropa, pues se suponía que toda su ropa se había destruido en su casa, aunque Zim nunca usaba pijama cuando entraba en modo "fuera de línea" que para él era como dormir. Mientras se cambiaba, miró con curiosidad el cuerpo de Dib. Le parecía tan frágil, pero le gustaba verlo.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó Dib, sacando a Zim de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh, yo? Nada, humano – dijo Zim comenzando a cambiarse.

Dib ya se había puesto el pijama y observó como Zim se cambiaba, notó que tenía problemas con los botones y con su pak, en cual retiró un momento, quedando en su espalda unos orificios cubiertos por una especie de metal plateado. Zim se puso el pantalón primero y cayó al suelo. Luego se levantó y comenzó a sufrir con la camisa.

-¡Estúpidos botones! ¿Cómo esperan que los meta en estos agujeritos? Son demasiado pequeños, esto… es… tonto… - Zim definitivamente podía reparar la computadora de su casa él solo, crear un robot con cualquier cosa, hacer reparaciones en su crucero Voot, pero abrochar botones no era lo suyo.

-Este… si quieres… déjame ayudarte – Dib se acercó a Zim. Sentía ese sentimiento que da cuando ves a una persona batallando para hacer algo en lo que estás seguro le puedes ayudar.

Dib se acercó a la camisa desabrochada de Zim y comenzó a abotonar desde arriba. El humano se quedó viendo unos momentos el pecho de Zim, sintiendo un suave aroma proveniente del alien, un aroma que no supo describir pero que le resultaba muy agradable.

-¿Qué tanto miras, humano? –preguntó Zim sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-Nada,… es que… tu pecho… es verde…- dijo Dib algo apenado.

-¿y de qué color querías que fuera? El tuyo es de ese color entre rosa y naranja del que eres tú – Zim estaba algo rojo. Dib estaba parado frente a él muy cerca.

-Este,… -Dib dudó un poco – Falta uno, el del pantalón – dijo tímidamente Dib.

Pero Zim no soportó más, si ya de por sí estaba nervioso con las manos de Dib en su torso, ahora al abrochar el botón del pantalón estaban en una zona algo… como decirlo… sensible.

-¡Ah, no! Gracias, Dib, este lo puedo abotonar yo – dijo Zim bastante colorado.

-Yo solo… -comenzó a decir Dib, igual de sonrojado.

-Ustedes dos, ¿qué tanto hacen? –El profesor entró en la habitación y Dib se separó –Ya no quiero más pleitos, a dormir – al decir eso, cerró la puerta.

Dib se acostó lentamente, sintiendo todavía el aroma de Zim.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**hola, bien, ya voy a subir el siguiente capi de invasor Zim bajo el mismo techo, espero que les guste, en lo personal creo que me estoy saliendo algo de contexto, pero me declaro escritora compulsiva, no tengo una idea planeada, escribo lo que viene a mi mente, igual espero que les guste y me encanta leer sus reviews, todos son bien recibidos y muchas gracias por los consejos. **

**como siempre, aclaro, INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y A NICKELODEOM JUNTO CON TODOS SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

Era muy temprano a la mañana siguiente cuando Dib se levantó. No se dio cuenta cuando Zim se volvió a poner su Pak y dormía con él. Dib se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la cocina. Pasó por la sala y pudo ver que la mayoría de las cosas que habían roto habían sido sustituidas y la sala se veía otra vez presentable.

Caminó procurando hacer el menor ruido posible cuando escuchó a su padre hablando con alguien, al parecer era el señor Lars, su abogado.

-¿Tan grave así es la situación, señor Lars? – decía el profesor mientras dejaba una taza sobre la mesa.

-Me temo que sí, profesor Membrana, hay grupos radicales que están haciendo protestas desde tiempo atrás, y el incidente ha causado mayor euforia, al igual que en los grupos ecologistas. La visita de servicios sociales hoy en su casa es crucial, si todo sale bien podremos evitar una demanda civil si puede demostrar que el niño "Zim" está seguro bajo su custodia.-

-¿Qué sucedería si, por decirlo así, algo saliera mal? – el profesor parecía preocupado.

-En el peor de los casos, laboratorios Membrana iría a la ruina y tendría que cerrar definitivamente, tal vez perdería usted su licencia de científico y dudo mucho que pudiera trabajar en cualquier laboratorio del país. Pero no hay porqué ser pesimistas, le aseguro que pondré todo de mi parte para que las cosas salgan bien, no se preocupe.-

El señor Lars quería darle ánimos al profesor, pero éste se miraba realmente preocupado.

-He sacrificado mucho por mi laboratorio, todo por mi amor a la ciencia real, y para darles a mis hijos todo lo que se merecen –

Dib se quedó muy serio y subió lentamente las escaleras, hasta llegar de nuevo a su recámara. Zim se iba despertando, Gir estaba sentado a sus pies.

-Oye, Zim – dijo Dib lentamente sentándose en los pies de la cama de Zim, el alien lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué quieres, humano? – preguntó.

-Es que,… quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Dib no muy seguro.

-¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?- el irken estaba algo suspicaz.

-Es que hoy van a venir unas personas para ver si te tratamos bien, es importante para mi papá que esta visita salga bien, ¿Podrías por favor decir que hemos sido buenos contigo y que te hemos tratado bien? – Dib no miraba a Zim, si lo hubiera hecho, el extraterrestre hubiera notado el intenso rubor en las mejillas del humano.

-Bueno, tu padre es algo extraño, pero me ha tratado bien, al menos eso creo. En mi planeta yo no tenía padres, los irkens nacemos en laboratorios, y los robo padres son defectuosos, no se como debe comportarse un padre, pero si pasamos por alto el jalón de ayer y el castigo de dejarnos de pie en la cocina, creo que no me la he pasado tan mal.-

-Si lo haces te prometo ayudarte a regresar a tu base y cubrir tus huellas, Zim. ¿Hacemos un trato? – Dib le extendió la mano a Zim. Zim la tomó y sonrió igual que Dib. Por unos momentos, el alien se quedó viendo los ojos de Dib, y Dib se quedó quieto unos segundos, contemplando el rostro verde de Zim y lo bien que le quedaban esos lentes color violeta. Sin que se dieran cuenta, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

-¡Sonrían! – dijo Gaz sorpresivamente desde la puerta, sobre saltando a Dib y a Zim.

-¡Gaz! ¿qué haces? – Dib se puso completamente rojo al ver a su hermana.

-Vaya, primero decías que odiabas a Zim, ahora parece que le ibas a dar un beso- la chiquilla sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Un beso! ¿Me ibas a dar un beso? – Zim lo miró levantando una ceja, mientras Dib sudaba incontrolablemente ruborizado – lo quiero ahora, no se que es, pero quiero un beso –

Al decir eso, Zim extendió su mano. Dib lo miró confundido y más cuando notó que Gaz tomaba video.

-Interesante, Zim pidiéndole un beso a Dib, esto se verá fabuloso en Internet – dijo la niña sonriendo de forma maléfica.

-Tú no lo harías – dijo Dib.

-Lo haré si intentan ponerse en mi contra y si la situación lo amerita – dijo Gaz y no esperó respuesta y salió de la habitación de su hermano. Dib reparó en que Zim aún tenía la mano estirada esperando su "beso".

-No te voy a dar un beso, Zim. Además trata de averiguar que es – Dijo Dib con enfado.

-Gir, quiero la información de lo que se trata "un beso" – dijo Zim a su robot, el cual se acercó al canal auditivo de Zim (no estoy segura de si tiene uno) y comenzó a susurrarle.

Dib salió y se encontró a Gaz con su teléfono en la mano, cuando a los diez segundos salió Zim.

-¡Humano asqueroso! ¿Pretendías meter su sucia lengua en la boca de Zim para infectarme con tus malditos gérmenes? Dijo Zim alzando la voz.

-¡Cállate, idiota! – dijo Dib bastante colorado.

-Excelente – dijo Gaz grabando todo nuevamente con su teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Escuché algo sobre meter lenguas en la boca de otro… ¿qué significan esos comentarios? Gaz, linda, ¿estás bien? – dijo el profesor llegando de pronto.

-Si, papá, esa conversación la tenían Dib y Zim. Creo que la obsesión de mi hermano por Zim va más allá de creer que es un alien – dijo la niña mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Ejem, yo voy abajo a…. buscar a Gir – dijo Zim.

Al decirlo, bajó las escaleras corriendo, seguido irónicamente de Gir con su disfraz de perro verde.

-Voy a… - comenzó a decir Dib, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Dime la verdad, hijo, ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?- el profesor hablaba pausadamente viendo a Dib, que se intimidó ante su mirada.

-No estaba pasando nada, papá – dijo Dib librándose de su padre y bajando. El profesor pensó que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por cosas como esa.

Desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que llegó una mujer delgada usando un elegante traje y que traía un maletín.

-Buenos Días, soy la señorita Mabel Leingth, de la oficina de servicios sociales, ¿Puedo pasar? – era inútil que preguntara eso, cuando el profesor sabía que debía dejarla pasar.

La trabajadora social le estuvo haciendo preguntas a Zim, el cual parecía nervioso.

-Dime, pequeño, ¿Tienes algún otro familiar? – preguntó la mujer.

-¿Qué qué? – preguntó el alien. Luego miró a Dib que le hacía señas con las manos. –Es decir, creo que no-

-¿Y estás cómodo viviendo con la familia Membrana?-

-Este, creo que sí, son muy amables conmigo, y… -luego bajó la voz cubriendo una parte de su boca con la mano para susurrarle a Dib -¿qué más tenía que decir? – Dib se golpeó la cara con la mano.

-lo que quiere decir es que está bien con nosotros, ¿cierto, Zim? – dijo Dib forzando una sonrisa.

Zim asintió. La señorita Leingth seguía apuntando frenéticamente en unos papeles.

-Bien, creo que es todo, para la próxima necesitaré sus estudios médicos, se que es un niño enfermo, además que necesito una evaluación psiquiátrica de Zim, de sus niños e incluso de usted mismo, profesor, nos pondremos en contacto.- Al decir eso se levantó del sillón y caminó a la puerta. Ya era tarde y Zim, Dib y Gaz salieron rumbo a la escuela.

-Vaya, si necesitan tu evaluación psiquiátrica, papá está perdido, Dib – dijo Gaz con veneno adelantándose a los dos chicos.

-¡Que se vaya al diablo! – Dib estaba algo molesto, pero agradecido con Zim. –gracias por ayudarnos, Zim –

-No fue nada, como ya te dije tu padre me cae bien, humano, pero, esa mujer dijo que volvería, ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces? – Zim miraba a Dib con preocupación. La trabajadora social también había mencionado algo sobre estudios médicos.

-No lo sé, supongo que tenemos que idear algo cuando llegue ese momento – Dijo Dib rascándose la cabeza.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela, y curiosamente, a pesar de que los otros chicos seguían burlándose de Dib, murmurando cerca de él y señalándolo como siempre, Dib no se sintió tan solo como otras veces, y su día mejoró cuando volteó al pupitre de Zim y éste le regresó una sincera sonrisa. Dib también sonrió y gracias a eso la clase se hizo menos pesada.

En el recreo se sentaron juntos en el jardín a la sombra de un árbol. Empezaron planeando lo que harían si la trabajadora social regresaba a buscar los análisis médicos de Zim, a Dib se le ocurrió obtener algunos estudios de otro niño y poner el nombre de Zim. Pero al final estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, riendo y platicando como si fueran dos buenos amigos. Era un cambio bastante bueno para cada uno, ya que ninguno de los dos tuvieron nunca un verdadero amigo.

-Jajajajaja, entonces, ¿tus altos se la llevan comiendo comida chatarra? – decía Dib entre risas.

-Si, les gustan mucho las papitas y las sodas, Y solo se la llevan dando órdenes sin sentido, Rojo dice algo y casi siempre Púrpura objeta, y luego se encierran los dos en su cuarto y nadie los ve durante algún tiempo, y luego salen de nuevo a dirigir a los invasores, me pregunto qué tanto harán cuando se encierran – dice Zim acercando su dedo a su boca, Dib comienza a carcajearse.

-Jajajajaja, no quiero saberlo – dice el humano. Zim lo mira y sonríe, para luego quitarle los lentes a Dib.

-Oye, ¿porqué siempre usas este artefacto? – Zim se pone los lentes de Dib y comienza a ver las cosas muy borrosas –Uy, con razón siempre estás viendo fantasmas y pie grande y cosas raras como esas, esta cosa nubla tu vista.-

-No se lo que veas con ellos, pero sin ellos no puedo ver nada, regrésamelos – dice Dib tranquilamente. Zim le entrega los lentes a Dib pues comenzaba a marearse.

Dib se pone los lentes y sonríe a Zim. En ese momento se escucha la campana de la escuela indicando que el descanso terminó.

-Ah, el recreo terminó – dice Zim –Nunca había disfrutado tanto un recreo en la escuela.-

-Yo tampoco, desde que recuerdo – dice Dib con amargura. Sin darse cuenta, se toman de la mano. Zim se sorprendió igual que Dib, pero ninguno se soltaba, hasta que un niño llamado Torque los vio y comenzó a molestarlos.

-¡Miren, los raritos están tomados de la mano compartiendo rarezas! – varios niños comenzaron a reírse, Zim y Dib se soltaron como si la mano del otro les quemara.

El resto de las clases transcurrió con aparente calma. A la hora de la salida varios alumnos señalaban a Zim y a Dib al pasar y se reían.

Caminaron por un tiempo hasta que Zim notó que Dib caminaba rumbo a su casa.

-Oye, humano, ¿no ibas a ayudarme a ir a mi base? – preguntó Zim.

-Ah, si, lo siento, lo olvidé – Dib retomó sus pasos y acompañó a Zim, pero al llegar a una esquina se encontraron con el profesor.

-¿Ustedes a donde van, niños? – preguntó al verlos en otra dirección y no a la casa.

-Este,… solo íbamos…- dijo Dib nervioso.

-Solo estábamos…- Zim también dudó.

-Recuerden que les dije que están castigados por el desastre de la casa, y que de la escuela debían irse directo a casa- el profesor los escoltó – es raro estar tanto tiempo en casa, ¿Me creerán que ni siquiera sabía donde está la tienda? – dijo el profesor, Dib resopló.

-Hay una tienda más cerca de la casa que esta – dijo malhumorado.

-Pues es una suerte que los encontrara. Ahora caminen – dijo severamente el profesor.

-No te preocupes, trataremos de venir esta noche.- dijo Dib por lo bajo a Zim. Zim asintió.

Era muy tarde cuando Zim y Dib salieron con cuidado. Gir se les unió en el patio. El profesor se había ido a dormir, y los chicos salieron con rumbo a las ruinas de la base de Zim. Era muy tarde y no había nadie afortunadamente, la euforia por la noticia empezaba a perder intensidad. Bajaron con cuidado hasta llegar a la base subterránea con ayuda de Gir, quien sacó una especie de taladro quien sabe de donde. Dib estaba asombrado al ver todos los tubos y cables. Zim sacó las patas de araña de su pak y se dirigió a la computadora central, o lo que quedaba de ella. Zim sacó una herramienta de su pak y comenzó a reparar sus equipos.

-Gir, cuida que Dib no se vaya a lastimar, esto está en ruinas.- dijo Zim sin voltear. Dib se conmovió un momento al notar que Zim estaba preocupado por él, pero luego se sintió ofendido de que lo considerara un debilucho.

-Oye, Zim, si quieres te puedo ayudar – dijo moviendo la tierra con la punta del pie.

-La tecnología irken es muy avanzada para ustedes los terrícolas – dijo Zim.

-No soy un inútil, te puedo ayudar si quieres – dijo Dib sintiéndose herido en su orgullo.

-Bueno, si quieres revisa esos sistemas, si tienes alguna duda, dime – dijo Zim no muy seguro.

Gir se acercó a Dib y el humano se montó en el robot para llevarlo a la parte donde estaba la computadora central. Zim no tenía problemas para desplazarse gracias al pak, pero Dib era diferente. Una vez que llegó, comenzó a revisar los sistemas, ayudado por su laptop.

Casi dos horas mas tarde, Zim y Dib pudieron establecer una comunicación a "La Inmensa".

-¡Son mis altos!- dijo Zim emocionado, luego vio a Dib. –este… humano… digo, Dib, no se si sea buena idea que te vean, no se si tu… quieres… -

-Me esconderé, no te preocupes, Zim.- Dib se alejó de la cámara con cuidado.

-Eh, ¿Quién es? – preguntó el púrpura mientras bebía una poop soda –

-¿Una transmisión desde la tierra? – dijo Rojo sentado atrás, con una bolsa llena de donas.

-Hola, mis altos, soy yo, Zim – dijo el alien emocionado, Dib admiraba esa emoción de Zim al dirigirse a sus líderes, parecía un niño mostrando su primer dibujo del kinder.

-Ah, Zim, ¿sigues vivo? – preguntó Púrpura con enfado.

-Mi base sufrió un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien, solo quiero decir que he tenido problemas para comunicarme con ustedes, pero no se preocupen, en cuanto pueda mi equipo volverá a ser funcional y podré comunicarme más seguido.-

-Tómate tu tiempo, Zim – dijo Rojo sin prestarle atención.

-¿Un accidente? ¿En tu base? ¿porqué no moriste en ese accidente? – preguntó el púrpura.

-Bueno, fue cuestión de suerte, supongo, pero estoy bien, mis altos. – dijo Zim. Dib escuchaba todo con una mezcla de enfado y compasión por Zim.

-Si como sea, ahora estamos muy ocupados, Zim, llama dentro de diez años si quieres, no molestes.- Al decir esto, Púrpura cortó transmisión.

-Estoy seguro de que se alegran de verme a salvo.- dijo Zim. Dib no imaginó que fuera tan ingenuo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Dib.

-¿Porqué lo dudas? – Zim estaba algo a la defensiva, Dib no quiso sacarlo de su engaño, al menos no en ese momento.

-No, no es nada. Oye, por cierto, ¿te vas a quedar aquí? Preferiría que regresaras conmigo a la casa, al menos por un tiempo, mientras planeas donde establecerte – Dib miraba al piso. Zim se sonrojó un poco.

-Eh, bueno, creo que puedo quedarme unos días en tu base terrícola, pero debo quitar los rastros de tecnología irken, no quiero que los humanos me descubran y mi misión se vea comprometida.-

-Tienes razón, aunque nunca nadie cree que seas alien, pero, ¿Cómo vas a retirar todo esto? –

-Muy sencillo, de la misma forma en que lo dejé, espero que funcione –

Ambos chicos salieron, era muy tarde y había muy poca luz. Zim sacó un pequeño aparato de su pak, del tamaño de un bolígrafo, presionó un botón y lo puso en la tierra. La tierra comenzó a temblar, se escuchó un ruido y el bolígrafo se iluminó con una leyenda "construcción con daño severo, reparar a la mayor brevedad".

-Esto es porque no está la casa, pero igual no ha quedado rastro – dijo el alien sonriendo triunfante.

- Me alegro, Zim – Dib se acercó a Zim y le puso su mano sobre el hombro. Zim tomó la mano de Dib y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. Dib se quedó mirando los lentes de Zim, la forma de su boca, su rostro era definitivamente hermoso, a pesar de ser verde, sus rasgos eran muy definidos.

Zim miró los ojos brillantes de Dib, sus labios pequeños y rosados por el frío de la noche, esa sonrisa que cada vez le agradaba más ver. No se dio cuenta cuando Dib estaba uniendo sus labios a los suyos, haciéndolo abrir la boca con su lengua.

Dib se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo muy tarde, intentó detenerse, pero Zim le correspondía, pensó que si de todas formas el alien se iba a enojar, mejor era disfrutar el momento y dejar que Zim decidiera parar.

Duraron así algunos minutos hasta que Dib necesitó respirar y se separó de Zim.

-¿Así que esto es un beso? – preguntó Zim algo colorado. – es agradable.

-Si, este, yo, no se porque lo hice, pero te agradecería que no lo comentes, al menos no todavía – Dib estaba muy rojo, parecía que quería llorar.

-De acuerdo, humano, ¿nos vamos?-

Ambos caminaron por las calles oscuras. Dib pensó que ese día había sido el mejor de su vida y por mucho, hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-¿Dónde rayos se metieron ustedes? – su padre estaba en la puerta totalmente furioso. – ¡Creo que voy a darles una buena tunda a los dos!-

Dib tembló al escuchar eso, pero Zim extendió su mano esperando que le "dieran" eso que le estaban ofreciendo.

-Zim, la tunda no es un objeto – dijo Dib en un susurro – y no creo que sea algo que te vaya a agradar.

Continuará.

* * *

quisiera agregar que no apoyo la violencia contra los niños ni los castigos físicos, a pesar de que en mis fics hago alusión a eso, solo es algo que se me ocurrió para hacerlo divertido

gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**hola, estoy aquí de nuevo! de antemano ofrezco disculpas porque se que este fic es algo inestable, de repente tiene situaciones graciosas, y ahora va a estar algo melosa y dramatica, pero es que como ya dije antes soy escritora compulsiva y escribo lo que se me viene a la mente, aun así espero que disfruten el fic tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo. No olviden dejarme reviews, creanme que los leo todos y todos son bien recibidos.**

**como siempre, aclaro, INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y A NICKELODEOM JUNTO CON TODOS SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

El profesor duró mas de una hora gritándoles sin parar. Dib aún temía que su padre cumpliera su amenaza y se aferraba a su silla. No sabía si su padre sería capaz de darle una tunda, pues en toda su vida lo había visto solo en muy pocas ocasiones, pues siempre estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, pero sabía que estaba bajo mucho estrés por temor a perder su licencia de científico y su amado laboratorio, que era lo que más le importaba a su padre. Dib no sabía si Zim también estaba asustado, pero el irken miraba fijamente a la mesa sentado en la silla de al lado, mientras el profesor continuaba con su discurso.

-¡Estoy bajo investigación judicial, por todos los santos! ¡Podría haber personas vigilando! ¿Creen que considerarán que soy buen padre si ustedes dos andan paseando en la madrugada por la calle? - Mientras hablaba, caminaba por la cocina haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos, luego señaló a Zim, el cual casi se cae de su silla por el susto. -¡A ti ya te había reprendido por esto, Zim! ¿Recuerdas? -

La respuesta del irken fue quedarse en silencio mientras miraba la mesa fijamente.

-¿Y tu, Dib? siempre estoy tranquilo en mi laboratorio pensando que ustedes dos están seguros en casa. Siempre creí que eras más responsable, que cuidabas a tu hermana, y ahora que me veo obligado a estar aquí todo el tiempo he notado lo poco que te interesa tu familia.-

-Papá, no me digas eso - dijo Dib con un hilo de voz.

-Es la verdad, desde que esta tragedia comenzó solo haz causado problemas, Dib, primero molestando a Zim, destruyendo la casa, solo has dado problemas.-

-Este, profesor - dijo Zim levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela - la verdad no todo fue culpa de Dib.

-Silencio, Zim - luego continuó con Dib - ahora esto, hijo, si te comportas así cuando estoy presente, no quiero ni pensar que harás cuando no estoy, esta situación realmente me deja muy preocupado, me haces reconsiderar el internado.-

-¿Que internado? - preguntó Dib temiendo la respuesta.

El profesor se quedó serio unos momentos, luego sacó unos folletos donde hablaban de un internado en Inglaterra donde decía que los profesores eran grandes científicos y personas reconocidas en diferentes campos. Uno de ellos decía:

_*¿Le preocupa la salud mental de su hijo?_

_*¿Su hijo no se interesa por la ciencia real y prefiere investigar absurdas teorias sobre ovnis, fantasmas y otras cosas paranormales?_

_*¿Lo ha intentado todo sin resultados para que su hijo deje de ser un loco desquiciado que atemoriza y perturba la sociedad?_

_*¿Es un hombre ocupado que no tiene tiempo de educar a sus hijos y prefiere que unos desconocidos los eduquen por usted?_

Parecia que el folleto estaba hecho pensando en la forma de pensar del profesor. Dib se quedó serio unos momentos.

-¿Me vas a enviar aquí? - dijo casi en un susurro.

-Hace un poco más de un año que conseguí estos volantes, cuando la obsesión por tu compañero estaba peor que nunca, pero tu hermana me convenció de no hacerlo, pero ahora la verdad, no se que hacer, Dib.

-¿Gaz te pidió que no me enviaras al internado? - Dib estaba sorprendido.

-si, ahora váyanse a dormir los dos, o me voy a enojar más y no responderé de mis actos.-

Dib y Zim se levantaron, dib tenía en sus manos los folletos, pero su padre lo regresó.

-Espera, hijo, déjame esto aquí - le quitó los folletos, Dib miró como su padre guardaba los folletos en su bata de laboratorio.

cuando llegaron a la habitación de Dib, el humano se recostó y cubrió sus rostro con las mantas.

-¿Oye, Dib, Qué es un internado? - preguntó curioso Zim.

-Es una escuela, pero está lejos de tu casa, la que mencionó mi padre está en otro país, no puedes visitar a tu familia, y pasas día y noche en la escuela, duermes ahí, -

-Vaya, es algo parecido a HOBO 13 - dijo Zim rascándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama de Dib.

-¿HOBO 13?- preguntó Dib.

-Si, vas allá a entrenar, y pasas días ahí mientras te entrenan, ahí duermes, comes, pasas dia y noche hasta que te graduas.-

-Me gustaría conocer tantos lugares interesantes en el universo como tu, Zim-

-Si me tengo que cambiar de casa, tal vez me vaya a ese internado, finja ser un chico de la tierra en esa escuela nueva y tu le digas a todos que soy un alien.- Zim sonreía y Dib se rio despacio.

-Está bien, Zim, además papá no dijo nada definitivo, ahora debemos pensar en lo que haremos con tus analisis medicos.- Dijo Dib sentándose en la cama.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Recuerdas a ese niño, Keef?-

-¿El loco pelirrojo que decía a toda la escuela que era tu mejor amigo?-Dib levantó una ceja.-

-¡Mira quien habla de locos! - dijo Zim sonriendo.

-¡Ya, pues! ¿Qué hay con Keef?-

-Estoy seguro de que hará cualquier cosa que yo le pida, incluso hacerse los estudios médicos por mi -

-Zim, eso es brillante - dijo Dib abrazando a Zim.

Zim volteó a ver a Dib y le acarició el rostro, se quedaron unos segundos así cuando escucharon ruido en la escalera, y Zim corrió a su cama.

-¿Qué están haciendo? les dije que se fueran a dormir ya - dijo el profesor asomando su cabeza.

-Está bien, papá, ya nos vamos a dormir - dijo Dib recostándose.

A la mañana siguente, el profesor iba a acompañar a Zim al hospital para que le hicieran los estudios, pero Dib lo convenció fácilmente de quedarse en casa, diciéndole que tal vez le llamaran para decirle que ya podía regresar a trabajar. Su padre se quedó en casa emocionado mientras Dib acompañaba a Zim.

Dib sabía que al hospital donde iban lo conocían a él, pero no a Zim, asi que fueron a la casa de Keef. El chico pelirrojo salió y puso cara de afligido.

-Zim, hacía tiempo que no te veía - luego miró a Dib muy serio y dijo como "novia dolida" - ¿quien-es-este?-

-Eh, es mi amigo, Dib, de la escuela -dijo Zim

-Dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo, Zim - dijo Keef haciendo una escena dramática. Dib se sonrojó.

-Si, si, humano Keef, tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero ahora estoy viviendo con Dib porque ...- Zim no pudo terminar, Keef casi se desmaya y hacía todo un teatro.

-¿Estás viviendo con "este"? Yo te habría recibido gustoso en mi casa, te daría las mejores atenciones, te daría la mejor habitación - Keef parecía un martir, Zim lo miró enfadado.

-Escucha, humano escandaloso, estoy viviendo con Dib porque su padre destruyó mi casa y me pidió que me quedara con ellos, ahora pon antención, necesito tu ayuda.-

-Lo que sea por mi amigo Zim, yo si soy un buen amigo.-

Zim y Dib le explicaron a keef que querían que se hiciera los analisis médicos en lugar de Zim.

-¿Porqué no quieres que te hagan los exámenes, Zim? - preguntó confundido Keef.

-Porque... este... - el alien dudó.

-Es que le tiene miedo a las agujas - dijo Dib para sacarlo de apuro.

-Está bien, lo que sea por mi amigo Zim.- dijo Keef y se dirigió con los chicos a la clínica. Zim se quedó escondido en unos árboles mientras Dib y Keef entraban.

A Keef le tomaron muestras de sangre, le sacaron radiografías, tomografías, lo midieron, lo pesaron, y le hicieron varios estudios más. Al final le entregaron un sobre cerrado a Dib y salió de ahi acompañado de Keef.

Dib encontró a Zim y ambos se fueron a la casa de Dib sin importarles dejar a Keef.

-Adios, Zim, avísame si necesitas otra cosa, yo sí soy tu amigo - dijo Keef haciendo énfasis en "amigo".

Llegaron a la casa de Dib, donde le entregaron el sobre al profesor, quien se lo llevó a su cuarto. Zim y Dib se quedaron en la cocina para hacer la tarea, debido a que estaban castigados y no podían ir a ver televisión con Gaz.

-¿Crees que todo esté bien? - preguntó Zim.

-Si, seguramente, Keef parece un chico sano, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos por el momento.

Dib y Zim se quedaron un rato en la cocina y comenzaron a hacer su tarea. No tenían idea de que lamentablemente su situación iba a empeorar bastante...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**AL FIN! he aquí el final de este fic. con esto finalizo esta idea rara que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste y pueda leer sus reviews, gracias a todos los que me han escrito, sinceramente.**

**quiero aclarar que en este capi aparece algo de lemon, así que a los que no les guste esto, absténganse de leerlo, y a las que les guste mucho, tambien (ejejeeje) es que soy nueva en esto, y creo que quedó algo sin gracia, sin embargo, como dije, espero sus reviews, son bienvenidos todos, criticas, amenazas de muerte(°n°) lo que sea.**

**como siempre, aclaro, INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y A NICKELODEOM JUNTO CON TODOS SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

El oficial Chris Thomas era un oficial del gobierno que estaba revisando los informes sobre el accidente de la casa de Zim, pues al parecer había muchas cosas que no estaban muy claras. En sus veinticinco años de servicio no se había topado con algo como eso. Tomó los informes, leyéndolos con cuidado.

-Hummm – dijo mordiendo el bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos – estos cuerpos no son humanos, parecen… ¿Robots? –

El hombre se dirigió con un grupo al lugar de la tragedia. Estaban haciendo excavaciones. Parecía que alguien había removido algo bastante grande recientemente, no parecía hecho por la explosión, parecía que habían retirado algo grande de forma bastante limpia. Sin embargo, continuaron excavando hasta encontrar una pequeña habitación que había sido separada del resto de la construcción Al parecer, la cápsula de Zim no había retirado todos los indicios de tecnología extraterrestre. El oficial Thomas se quedó pensativo mientras un grupo de soldados y especialistas analizaba lo que habían encontrado. Leyó los informes del caso y también se puso a analizar los expedientes de los Membrana. Ese chico llamado Dib decía tener pruebas de que Zim era alienígena. Sin más decidió ir a buscar al padre del chico.

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de que Zim, Dib y Gaz se fueron a la escuela, el profesor recibió una visita inesperada.

-Buenos días, ¿el profesor Membrana? – preguntó un hombre de unos sesenta años, con cabello corto, el cual usaba un traje negro con lentes oscuros.

-¿Si? – el profesor estaba intrigado ante esta visita.

-Quiero hablarle acerca de su huésped, Zim –dijo seriamente.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Dijo el profesor golpeando su frente con su mano – oiga, no se que le haya dicho mi loco hijo Dib, siempre obsesionado con llamar "extraterrestre" a las personas. Pero es algo que ya he hablado con él, acerca de llamar "alien" a ese niño, pero si les dijo algo, les prometo que hablaré con él al respecto.-

-Creo que su hijo no está tan loco como cree, profesor, ¿puedo pasar? – el hombre parecía decidido y el profesor le permitió entrar a su casa.

Después de hablar un rato, el profesor no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-No puedo creerlo. Mi hijo Dib tenía razón, pero, acabo de realizarle estudios médicos, y ahí no dice nada de que sea extraterrestre, solo hace mención a un pigmento extraño en su piel-

El oficial Thomas fue junto con el profesor al hospital para verificar que no hubiera ningún error, pero al mostrarle a las enfermeras la fotografía de Zim, ellas dijeron que ese niño no había ido a realizarse los análisis, y describieron a un niño pelirrojo con piel curiosamente verdosa, el cual venía acompañado del niño Dib Membrana, al cual si conocían.

El profesor se sintió algo molesto al saber que su hijo lo había engañado.

-Si ese chico no quiere que se le practiquen los análisis, es que algo esconde, señor, esto es peligroso, debemos aprender al sujeto de inmediato.- el oficial conducía con el profesor a un lado del profesor, que parecía confundido.

-Tiene razón, a estas horas ya deben haber llegado a casa de la escuela,- dijo el profesor - ¡Dios, mis pobres hijos están con ese monstruo! –

-Pediré refuerzos, lo atraparemos ahora – dijo el oficial sacando un teléfono celular.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Membrana, Dib estaba en su habitación junto con Zim. Ambos habían pasado otro día excelente de escuela, y Dib le mostraba algunas fotografías a Zim.

-¿Quién es esta humana? Nunca la he visto aquí en tu casa – preguntó observando una fotografía de una mujer de cabello largo hasta los hombros color violeta, la mujer parecía pálida y tenía en sus piernas a un niño muy parecido a Dib, solo que mucho más pequeño, y en sus brazos una bebé con un vestido rosa y un listón en su cabello, al parecer Gaz.

-Es… digo… era mi mamá – dijo Dib con voz temblorosa –ella murió poco después de que mi hermana cumplió un año, poco antes de Navidad, por eso, cada vez que se acerca la Navidad me acuerdo de ella. – Dib suspiró acariciando suavemente la fotografía.

-¿La extrañas? – preguntó el alien.

-No lo sé, no la conocí muy bien, yo era muy pequeño. Pero a veces, me parece recordar a alguien cerca de mi cama que me leía algo. ¿Te digo un secreto?- Dib levantó la vista para ver a Zim, el cual asintió. –Hace algún tiempo busqué en un libro la manera de revivir a los muertos, me metí en muchos problemas al intentarlo, y no era lo que yo esperaba, más bien eran como zombies, pero la verdad yo quería ver… si… podía ver a mi mamá-

Dib sentía un nudo en la garganta, volteó la mirada para que Zim no viera como unas lagrimitas se asomaban en sus ojos.

-¿Por eso siempre buscas fantasmas? ¿Crees que tu madre es uno? – Zim levantó la ceja confundido, Dib asintió.

-Si, pero a pesar de que he grabado evidencias de cosas inexplicables, nunca he tenido rastro de ella, estoy seguro de que si fuera un fantasma, me hubiera contactado, no lo sé, para decirme algo, digo, creo que a ella le importaba más que a mi papá. A veces me parece sentirla, pero luego pienso que es mi imaginación. Aunque en más de una ocasión, en que he estado realmente triste, he sentido como si una mano invisible me reconfortara la espalda, y en ocasiones escucho una voz que sale del viento y me daba palabras de aliento. Incluso me pareció ver una sombra moverse, era algo que no pude definir bien. Eso me tiene muy confundido. ¿Crees que estoy loco? –preguntó Dib mirando a Zim de forma tímida.

-Si, si lo creo –dijo Zim ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Dib – pero no es por eso, Sabes, en mi planeta no sabemos lo que es tener un padre y una madre, debe ser lindo tener alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti, pero desde que somos smeets somos enviados a distintas partes para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento, me gustaría saber que se siente tener una familia.- Zim hablaba con un toque de amargura. Dib se acercó a él lentamente, acarició su mejilla suavemente, Zim se quedó mirando los ojos de Zim un momento y luego lo besó tiernamente, el alien correspondió el beso acariciando suavemente la espalda de Dib, cuando de repente…

-¡Cuidado, niño, no te muevas! – dijo un oficial empujando a Dib sorpresivamente al suelo, luego otro lanzó una especie de camisa de fuerza que sujetó con fuerza a Zim. Luego otro oficial llegó y sujetó al alien metiéndolo en una especie de cápsula. Dib miró todo horrorizado.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenlo! –gritó Dib con impotencia.

Después llegó Gir, pero un oficial llegó a él de forma sorpresiva y con un aparato le produjo una descarga, que dejó desactivado al pobre robot.

-Tranquilo, hijo, ya pasó todo – dijo el profesor acercándose a Dib.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando? Dijo Dib con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De que te creo, hijo, Zim es un extraterrestre, lo entregaremos al gobierno y ellos decidirán qué hacer con él.-

Dib sintió como un balde de agua helada, miró la cara de Zim, parecía que estaba sumamente asustado y confundido. Luego llegaron varios reporteros con cámaras, Misty Charkoy encabezaba el grupo, y luego se acercó a Dib.

-Niño, ¿Es cierto que tú tienes pruebas de que este chico es un alien?-

Dib miró a Zim, luego a su padre, y finalmente a los reporteros.

-No – dijo secamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Dib? Siempre me dices que este chico es extraterrestre, que tienes fotografías, videos… ¡Vamos, muéstraselos al señor Thomas! – ordenó su padre.

-No es verdad, no tengo nada, solo era un juego – Dib bajó la mirada.

-¡No me mientas, Dib! – su padre estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tomó la laptop de su hijo, la cual estaba protegida por una contraseña. –Dime como entrar, dime cuales son los archivos, ahora, Dib.-

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿O es un truco para evadir las demandas por daños que caen en su contra, profesor? – La reportera parecía suspicaz. El profesor se veía desesperado.

-Es un alien, mi hijo lo descubrió, tiene pruebas, -

Dib miró decidido a su padre. En otro momento le hubiera gustado tanto que su padre le dijera esas palabras, que le demostrara que le creía.

-No se de que me hablas, papá, Zim es un niño humano con una enfermedad en la piel – Dijo Dib tranquilamente.

El profesor perdió los estribos, e iba a golpear a Dib, pero el oficial Thomas detuvo su mano en el aire, pues los reporteros comenzaron a tomar fotografías y a cuchichear frenéticamente.

-¡Miren todos, el profesor Membrana es un hombre impaciente que golpea a su hijo, lo tenemos en exclusiva! -

-Está bien, profesor, no importa, tenemos al alien, después de que nuestro laboratorio lo estudie, no nos quedarán dudas al respecto.-

-¡No, no pueden llevárselo, Zim! – Dib quiso detenerlos, pero su padre lo sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole ayudar a Zim. El alien solo miró resignado al humano, y sintió un cariño especial por el chico que antes lo acusaba de alien, el cual ahora lo defendía ante todos.

Los oficiales sacaron a Zim y a Gir del hogar de los Membrana, y el profesor echó a la fuerza a todos los reporteros, mientras trataba de impedir que Dib fuera en busca de Zim.

En el piso superior se escuchaban los gritos furiosos de Dib cuando el profesor regresó después de echar a los reporteros para tratar de calmarlo, pero Dib estaba furioso. Mientras, Gaz observaba todo tras la puerta de su recámara. Escuchó atenta la discusión entre su padre y su hermano.

-¡ZIIIIM! ¡NO SE LO LLEVEN, NOOOOOOO! – Dib estaba peleando por soltarse del fuerte abrazo de su padre para ir por Zim.

-¡Basta ya, hijo, se lo han llevado, estás a salvo! –dijo el profesor seriamente, pero Dib lo empujó y lo miró valientemente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Nunca te ha importado lo que pienso, ni lo que me pasa! Porqué ahora pretendes meterte en mi vida, ahora que mi vida empezaba a mejorar llegas para echar todo a perder – gritaba Dib a su padre.

-No te permito que me hables así, Dib, lo que te molesta es que te haya quitado a tu novio, no solo no te interesa la ciencia real ¡ahora eres un maldito marica! Tu hermana tenía razón en decir que tu interés por Zim iba más allá de demostrar que era un alien, me avergüenzo más que nunca de ti - el profesor hablaba con resentimiento, Dib lo miró sorprendido y furioso.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme como hacer mi vida!- gritó Dib alzando los puños.

-¡Soy tu padre! –

-¿Ah, si? – preguntó Dib con sarcasmo- pues de eso no estoy seguro, no te veo más que una noche al mes si acaso, nunca te ha importado lo que nos pase, toda la vida encerrado en tu maldito laboratorio, desearía que siguieras ahí y que nunca salgas, que me dejes en paz de una buena y maldita vez, preferiría que te hubieras muerto tu y no mi mamá –

Dib recibió una bofetada de su padre que lo tiró al suelo, haciéndole sangrar el labio, pero el muchacho no se mostró intimidado ni mucho menos, se puso de pie y miró a su padre como desafiándolo a que le diera otro golpe. El profesor se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y por un momento se sintió mal, pero cuando vio a Dib, que lo miraba determinado, salió lentamente de la habitación de su hijo sin verlo.

-Prepara tus cosas, te voy a enviar al internado esta misma tarde, y no te molestes en venir en Navidad, que solo faltan dos semanas y no voy a pagarte el pasaje de regreso – dijo antes de salir de su recámara.

Dib miró a su padre, el cual salió de la habitación de Dib y fue a hablar por teléfono. Dib se sentó en la cama dejando a las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, mientras su mejilla comenzaba a arder por el golpe de su padre.

Se quedó llorando un par de minutos derrotado, sabía que había sido muy grosero con su padre, sabía que se había propasado, pero al fin había encontrado alguien a quien querer sinceramente, y mejor aún, que esa persona lo quería, estaba seguro de que Zim sentía algo por él, se quedó pensando en qué podía hacer sin encontrar respuesta, hasta que sintió algo sumamente extraño: era como una mano invisible acariciando su espalda y cabeza suavemente, era una sensación reconfortante, luego sintió un aroma como de rosas recién cortadas, y luego una voz que decía suavemente: "ve por él, lucha por tu amor".

Dib alzó la cabeza, sorprendido y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo: Estaba envuelta en una luz resplandeciente, lucía algo pálida, pero tenía esa misma sonrisa sincera y amorosa que recordaba haber visto en las pocas fotografías de ella que tenía: era su madre. Una brisa suave entró por la ventana, y la figura se deshizo suavemente, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Dib se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con fiereza y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre y a quien se interpusiera en su camino a salvar a Zim. Si era necesario daría su vida por salvar a Zim.

Pero al llegar al pasillo, algo lo sorprendió todavía más. Gaz estaba parada ahí.

-Escucha, genio, sé que quieres hacer, pero no le servirás de nada a Zim si papá te detiene, te va a encerrar y a Zim lo van a abrir como rana en clase de biología, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer: yo distraeré a papá y tú saldrás a la cochera y tomarás la nave de Tak, escuché que iban a llevar a Zim al cuartel militar que está en las afueras, ese donde ya has ido en otras ocasiones, debes darte prisa.-

-¿Porqué me ayudas, Gaz? – la miró Dib incrédulo.

-Vas a decir que estoy loca, aunque viniendo del rey de lo extraño, lo dudo – Gaz bajó un poco la mirada, luego agregó – hace un momento, sentí algo como una mano en mi espalda, y luego escuché una voz que me decía "ayuda a tu hermano", había algo en esa voz que me hizo hacerle caso, además, eres mi hermano, ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo. –

-Gaz, cuando rescate a Zim, probablemente no regrese a la casa – dijo Dib con algo de amargura sin mirar a su hermana – pero no quiero…dejarte sola-

-No seas tonto, Dib, yo puedo cuidarme sola, solo prométeme que no me olvidarás y que intentarás llamarme de vez en cuando, y también que me contactarás por Internet, de lo contrario te buscaré y haré tu vida un infierno de pesadillas sin fin – a pesar de decir esto, Gaz sonreía, y tenía una lágrima solitaria en uno de sus ojos.

Dib sonrió y se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Gaz se quedó quieta y luego se talló la mejilla.

-No vuelvas a invadir mi "espacio personal", ahora, prepárate – al decir esto, Gaz bajó a la cocina. Una vez ahí, le prendió fuego a las cortinas.

-¡Papá, papá, se quema la cocina, ahhhhh! –gritó histérica mientras corría a la estancia para llamar a su padre, el profesor corrió a la cocina tomando un extintor. Dib bajó corriendo y salió por la puerta rumbo a la cochera, donde encontró la nave de Tak, la abordó y salió a buscar a Zim.

-¿qué fue eso? – dijo el profesor al escuchar ruido en la cochera.

-¡Aaaaggghhhh! – gritó Gaz y fingió que se desmayaba.

-¡Cariño, linda! ¿Qué te sucede? –

Dib salió agradecido de tener una hermana como Gaz.

Dib iba piloteando la nave de Tak hasta que llegó a la base militar, y sin nada de tacto comenzó a disparar las armas, creando incendios en varios lugares. Los soldados salieron corriendo ante el sorpresivo ataque. Dib se dirigió a un edificio donde decía "Laboratorio", donde encontró a Zim en una mesa de operaciones, aún consciente, y varios científicos alrededor de él con bisturís y pinzas, dispuestos a comenzar a abrir al pobre alien. Dib no pudo evitar sentirse terrible al imaginar que eso era lo que siempre le había deseado que le hicieran a Zim.

Dib disparó a los científicos que corrieron asustados. Luego bajó rápidamente, escuchando ruido de pasos fuera. Con uno de los bisturís que uno de los científicos había dejado en el suelo, cortó las ataduras de Zim, liberándolo. El alien se notaba débil y Dib notó que no tenía su pak.

-¿Dónde está tu pak? – preguntó Dib mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Me lo quitaron, y se lo llevaron junto con Gir – dijo lentamente, y señaló un pasillo. Dib subió a Zim a la nave y se dirigieron al pasillo. Volvió a disparar volando la puerta, y encontró a Gir desactivado todavía y el pak de Zim. Zim comenzó a manipular su pak, el cual se elevó en el aire y voló hasta la espalda de Zim, de donde salieron una especie de cables y se ajustó perfectamente. En cuanto se lo puso, el semblante del alien cambió. Luego colocaron a Gir en la nave y Dib disparó a unas ventanas, justo en el momento que un comando llegaba y comenzaba a dispararles, pero las naves irken estaban diseñadas para resistir estos ataques. Dib y Zim se alejaron de ahí, para luego notar que eran perseguidos por aviones caza, pero la nave de Tak se elevó sobre el espacio rápidamente, perdiendo de vista a sus perseguidores. Cuando Dib y Zim se dieron cuenta de que estaban a salvo, ambos saltaron felices, y Dib abrazó con fuerza a Zim besándolo. Zim comenzó a acariciar a Dib en la espalda, bajando lentamente hasta su trasero, mientras continuaba besando su cuello. Luego recostó suavemente a Dib en el asiento.

-Zim… ahh… la nave…. Ahh – dijo Dib con dificultad disfrutando las caricias de Zim.

-Tranquilo humano, ¿Para qué crees que es el piloto automático? –dijo Zim sin dejar de besarlo.

Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, la nave comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y a estremecerse.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó confundido Dib mientras Zim se le quitaba de encima.

-¡Maldición! Creo que dañaron los motores principales. Debemos descender para revisarlos –dijo Zim mirando la pantalla. Dib estuvo de acuerdo.

Bajaron a una zona alejada, cerca de unas montañas. Zim se puso a revisar su nave con ayuda de Dib. Afortunadamente no había daños serios. Estaba oscureciendo cuando los dos chicos se recostaron en la hierba viendo las estrellas. Era una noche muy fría y Zim reparó que Dib se aferraba a su gabardina.

-Dib, ¿tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – preguntó Zim. Dib se sentó y lo miró.

-No puedes llevarme a mi casa, es el primer lugar donde te buscarán,… y a mi también, además, me peleé con mi papá, no puedo regresar –

-Lamento que te hayas peleado con tu padre, se que lo quieres mucho, por eso te ponías celoso de que me prestara más atención a mí.-dijo Zim abrazando a Dib y sonriéndole.

-Si, lo quiero, y ojala pueda regresar algún día y disculparme por la forma en que me porté con él, pero de momento, lo mejor será que no vaya.-

-¿Y dónde piensas quedarte, humano? – preguntó Zim pícaramente abrazando más fuerte a Dib.

-No se si cierto alien quiera hacerme un lugarcito en su casa – Dijo Dib disfrutando el abrazo de Zim, el cual comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Me salvaste la vida, mi crucero es tuyo – dijo Zim.

-En realidad es la nave de Tak, y como yo la encontré y la reparé, entonces es mía, yo te dejo vivir en mi crucero Voot – dijo Dib mirando a Zim, el cual se separó un poco molesto.

-¿Cómo tuya? Tu ni siquiera eres irken…- dijo Zim, luego miró a Dib, que fruncía el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, humano, es tuya –

-Es de ambos –dijo Dib besando a Zim.

-Estás helado – dijo Zim al sentir los labios de Dib.

-Si, está haciendo frío – dijo abrazándose. Zim lo llevó a la nave, donde encendió el clima artificial para que Dib se calentara. Dib se sentó en la silla esférica de la nave.

-Con esto estarás mejor. –dijo Zim sentándose al lado de Dib.

-Solo necesito algo más para dejar de tener frío –dijo Dib. Zim lo miró confundido y se acercó.

-Dime qué es, lo que sea te lo consigo – dijo el alien.

-Te necesito a ti – dijo Dib y abrazó a Zim con pasión. Dib besó a Zim mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta, y Zim le quitó la gabardina y la camiseta a Dib, quedando ambos con los torsos desnudos. Dib bajó besando el cuello de Zim y comenzó a besar su pecho. Al principio fueron caricias y besos suaves y tiernos, pero luego se volvieron apasionados y comenzó a dar unas pequeñas mordidas en el pecho del alien, haciéndolo dar gemidos de dolor y placer, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Ambos fueron explorando sus cuerpos, las sensaciones para los dos chicos eran nuevas. Dib sacó el pantalón de Zim junto con la ropa interior, dejando al alien desnudo bajo de él. Dib se quedó observando unos momentos a Zim, era un espectáculo digno de verse, luego se deshizo de su propia ropa.

Ya desnudo, Dib se recostó sobre Zim suavemente y comenzó a acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo. Mientras Zim acariciaba la espalda de Dib con ternura. El alien se dio cuenta de que Dib había tomado la iniciativa, y por un momento quiso evitarlo, y ser él quien dominara, pero, después de todo el humano le había salvado la vida, así que por esta vez lo dejaría continuar. Dib puso su mano en el miembro erecto de Zim, lo que lo hizo estremecerse, y más aún cuando comenzó a masturbarlo. El irken se mordía los labios y suspiraba mientras Dib subía y bajaba su mano mientras besaba su cuello. Dib se levantó un poco para observar a Zim sin dejar de masturbarle, la cara de excitación del irken le producía una sensación muy cálida en su estómago. Luego soltó un momento el miembro de su amado para separar sus piernas lentamente para poder ver su objetivo. Dib sonrió y se acercó a Zim, entrando suavemente en él. Zim tenía ganas de salir corriendo, de lo nervioso que estaba, pero decidió relajarse (por una vez en su vida) y dejar continuar a Dib. Zim lanzó un grito ahogado cuando sintió que Dib comenzaba a invadirlo. Dib se separó un poco de él y lo miró tiernamente. Dib continuó entrando hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Zim se tensaba. El alien apretada ojos y dientes con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima escapara de sus ojos, lo cual preocupó a Dib. Se separó un poco de él para observarlo mejor.

-Zim, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Dib visiblemente afligido, Zim estaba tenso y no se movía. Se tranquilizó cuando el alien asintió frenéticamente. - ¿quieres que me detenga? –

-No,… no… sigue, Dib… ahh – Zim tomó aire y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Dib. – continúa, por favor…-

Dib comenzó a besar a Zim en el cuello, hasta que el cuerpo de Zim comenzó a relajarse, después continuó entrando en él hasta estar completamente dentro. Fue entonces que el cuerpo de Zim volvió a tensarse. Entonces Dib iba a besar su cuello nuevamente, pero tuvo una idea, se apoyó en sus brazos y comenzó a morder y chupar las antenas del irken, primero una y luego la otra, y entonces Zim se estremeció, mordiendo su labio ante cada caricia de Dib en sus antenas. Dib continuó con las antenas de Zim, notando que se relajaba más, y luego comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, haciéndolo gemir mientras el alien se aferraba a las caderas del humano haciéndolo profundizar las embestidas cada vez más. Pronto Zim dejó de sentir dolor para sentir únicamente el placer que su amado humano le estaba brindando. Zim comenzó a decir el nombre de Dib con voz ronca, mientras se aferraba al humano con sus piernas y brazos. Dib comenzó a embestirle fuertemente, mientras comenzaba él también a decir el nombre de Zim, gimiendo y jadeando, disfrutando la cara de infinita satisfacción por parte de Zim. La respiración de ambos era demasiado rápida, y Dib tomó el miembro de Zim y comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza sin dejar de embestirle cada vez más fuerte. Después de unos minutos más, Dib explotó dentro de Zim llenándolo con su esencia. Zim sintió el caliente líquido de Dib en su interior y explotó él también en la mano de Dib, empapándose a si mismo y a Dib, que seguía recostado encima de Zim recuperándose. Dib se recostó en la silla de la nave, a un lado de Zim. El alien presionó un botón y un brazo mecánico sacó una manta y los cubrió con ella. Dib miró a Zim, parecía agitado, igual que él. Zim comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Dib y lo besó en la frente.

- Si no me equivoco será la primera Navidad que pases lejos de tu familia, ¿Cierto? Tengo entendido que esta es una fecha especial para ustedes los humanos, - Zim no dejaba de acariciar la cabeza de Dib.

- Está bien, la Navidad es para estar con las personas (o aliens) que amas, y yo estoy contigo, eres mi mejor regalo de Navidad, Zim.-

-Humano, eres muy cursi – dijo Zim con mirada de enfado..

- ¡Nah! Tú preguntaste, - Dib le dio un suave puñetazo a Zim, este se rió. –solo me gustaría hablarle a Gaz, ella se portó muy bien conmigo, no sabía que le importaba, en cuanto a mi papá, tal vez en el futuro pueda hablar con él y hacer las paces, pero de momento es peligroso acercarnos a la ciudad, nos deben estar buscando-

-Este lugar es muy pacífico y tranquilo, creo que nos podemos quedar un tiempo aquí, o si quieres iremos a buscar algún planeta donde podamos estar y desde donde nos podamos comunicar a la tierra, -

-Me encantaría recorrer el espacio y ver cosas maravillosas contigo – dijo Dib incorporándose un poco y mirando a Zim. -¿Estás seguro de que podemos contactar a la tierra desde otro planeta? –

-Con la tecnología del crucero, no hay problema, ya está conectado a su sistema global de comunicación, llamado Internet –

- Eso es grandioso – dijo Dib, acercándose a Zim para besarle suavemente en los labios.- siempre he querido viajar y conocer otros planetas, desde que era muy pequeño, ese ha sido mi sueño -

-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a tu presencia, humano, serás un gran acompañante. – dijo Zim sonriendo, mientras Dib se recargaba en su pecho. Esa noche durmieron los dos desnudos abrazados, conscientes de que nada ni nadie los separaría.

* * *

**Como diría Dib... ¡POR JUPITER! ¿Qué acabo de escribir? No soy una puritana, (estoy mucho muy lejos de serlo, creanme, soy una chica que se acaba de ir a vivir sola, segun su familia por libertina, pero me canse de vivir de arrimada) pero nunca había escrito algo así, pero me gustó, espero mejorar para la próxima. Me basé leyendo otros fics muy interesantes que hay en esta página de IZ. BUENO, por esta ocasion es todo, hasta el próximo fic...**

**saludos... y si escriben acerca de INVADER ZIM, porfis, no me traten mal a Dib ni a Zim, los quiero mucho (si, ya se, no soy nadie para pedir semejante cosa, cada quien hace su fic como le da la gana, solo decía...)**


End file.
